


Your Lips Will Make Me A Sinner

by Jiyu_Sensei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Licking, Light Angst, Literally too much foreplay, M/M, Mental Support, Midnight, Minghao and Jun are mentioned, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Tears, This is too frustrating, Top Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo gets rimmed really REALLY hard, Wonwoo is sensitive, ear licking, side junhao, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyu_Sensei/pseuds/Jiyu_Sensei
Summary: Wonwoo was insecure.Wonwoo was not happy.Wonwoo was not satisfied with his relationship.Wonwoo knew he needed a stress relief.What he didn't know was that this stress relief could be someone he would never expect.What he also didn't know was that it would alter his desires.Wonwoo is afraid.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 53
Kudos: 363
Collections: Seventeen OTPs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/gifts).



> Before you read this, I have to inform you that this is slightly based off of actual events, not necessarily mine.  
> Overall, I hope you like it <3 (Damn I'm anxious someone help me).
> 
> P.S. How are people fucking reading this.

Standing with a bunch of girls when being the only man was not his cup of tea. Waiting for them to decide what to do in the middle of the road during midnight didn’t help the situation at all.

Wonwoo looked at his watch every few seconds, checking if the time would pass at all, while his foot started tapping aggressively on the concrete and his gaze moved everywhere it could in order to get his mind away from the stressful environment that was filled with estrogen. Even though the open road was wide and bright with all the street lights around, he was suffocating because there was no one else around. Just him, his girlfriend and her company. 

He felt a wave of relief when his girlfriend finally approached him.

“I’ll be pretty late tonight so don’t wait for me okay honey?” Eunyeul said, tiptoeing to earn a kiss from her so-called boyfriend, but he didn’t do her the favor.

“Ok then, have fun and don’t drink too much” Wonwoo said and grabbed her shoulder before leaning in to give a small kiss on her cheek. He wasn’t the type to kiss his partner in public, even if nobody was near. Just her company was enough to make him feel awkward. 

“I’ll see you at home tonight sweetie” She said and walked towards the cab that has been waiting for the girl group. Wonwoo could see the same frustration as he himself held on the taxi driver’s face.

_Poor guy_... Wonwoo thought as he watched Eunyeul get inside the car and, soon enough, leaving him completely alone in the empty street.

Truth is, he loved Eunyeul. They’ve been together for over a year. She loved him too. But things have been a bit cramped lately…

Wonwoo had figured out that Eunyeul was not a very trustworthy girlfriend…And every time she was about to go clubbing with her friends, Wonwoo had this uneasy feeling in his stomach that he was been made fun of. People who knew her had told Wonwoo to be careful…But she always managed to treat Wonwoo however she wanted, always wrapping him around her little finger.

And he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. He couldn’t just break up with her. He couldn’t break her heart. He’s just not that kind of person.

Insecure as he had always been and drowned in an everlasting lack of self-esteem, he held everything to himself. The only person who could trust with this was his friend Mingyu. A guy who would always be there for him no matter what. A guy who had always had Wonwoo’s back, listened to him and took care of him.

Wonwoo doesn’t know what he would do if it wasn’t for him. If Eunyeul ever learned that Wonwoo has told their problems to Mingyu, she’d definitely end him and give him a bad name to the whole Seoul. She was pretty popular and very beautiful, she knew almost everyone and all eyes would follow her everywhere, every guy would hit on her, not even noticing Wonwoo existed.

And Wonwoo had always considered himself lucky for having such a beautiful girlfriend, but the personality hidden behind this beautiful face just made Wonwoo more and more anxious as the days went by.

She was too demanding and too jealous for no damn reason. Wonwoo never glanced at another person since they were together, but Eunyeul was being paranoid, turning the tables against Wonwoo every time, always proving him wrong to the point where it drove him insane sometimes. But whenever he tried to talk to her about it, she’d never listen and always get mad at him once again.

_Women_ …

Wonwoo had started to feel like he was losing himself…he couldn’t take it anymore…

Mingyu was the only shoulder he had to cry on…

Mingyu would listen…

Mingyu would be there for him…

Mingyu would always understand…

When Wonwoo first told him about this situation, he got too angry for his own good. He had the flaming urge to go to her and slap her in the face to make her appreciate the man she has to her side. But he kept his mouth shut for Wonwoo’s sake…

And now here he is. Left alone once again in the middle of the street after bringing Eunyeul all the way downtown to meet with her friends and go out…and god only knows what she will do, knowing that Wonwoo is a quiet person and having taken him for granted that he would never leave her...

Wonwoo hated been taken for granted. It had costed him people from his life.

He sighed and looked at the screen of his phone once again.

**00:14**

He didn’t want to go home. If he did, he’d only drown himself into thoughts he didn’t want to have again. He only wanted a stress relief.

And that brought him to subconsciously dial Mingyu’s number and hear his voice after three beeping sounds.

“Hey little, what’s up so late?” The deep voice echoed in Wonwoo’s ears.

“Hey…um…how’s it going?” The older one said, trying to not sound so stressed, but Mingyu is not stupid.

“I’m good, what happened? You don’t sound really bright”

“Yeah…uh…Eunyeul went out again and the last thing I want is to be alone right now…I needed to talk to you” Wonwoo confessed, letting his guard fall loose as he spoke his thoughts.

“Come over and stay the night. You mustn’t sleep alone today…” Mingyu said almost instantly. That’s how he always was. Bold and fast thinking and always making the right suggestion in order to help someone. In this case, Wonwoo.

The older took a few seconds to answer. He exhaled a large amount of cold air from the deepest part of his lungs that his stress didn’t let him discard from his body before giving the younger one his answer.

“I’ll be right there.”

And twenty minutes went by in the blink of an eye as Wonwoo drove to Mingyu’s apartment, having The Weeknd’s songs on full volume on his way to get his mind off of his girlfriend.

He was finally located under the large building and pressed the doorbell. A few moments later, he got out of the elevator and knocked on the tall man’s door.

“You were pretty quick” Mingyu said once he opened the door, looking as beautiful as ever, even though he was dressed in plain grey sweats and a spongebob t-shirt. A toothy smile decorated his handsome face when he eyed his friend and pulled him into a hug.

“The roads are pretty empty at this hour” Wonwoo said as he melted into the strong arms, feeling the coldness and the humidity from outside leave his body slowly and welcoming the warmness from Mingyu’s cozy apartment.

“Come in. I’ll make you a hot chamomile beverage. You’re too cold for your own good” The silver haired man said and Wonwoo took his shoes off.

After hanging his leather jacket on the wall, he made himself comfortable on Mingyu’s couch, squishing on the cushions as Mingyu prepared his heart-warming treat for him.

Wonwoo looked around and admired the Christmassy environment they had created a few days ago, decorating the house with elegant white lights, Christmas ornaments and, of course, a small Christmas tree.

They did all that with the help of their friends Junhui and Minghao, who were also crazy about Christmas. Wonwoo also noticed that Mingyu had continued listening to that 12-hour long stream of Christmas songs from that day and giggled to the memory of him saying that it just made him relax, when in reality they all knew that Mingyu just wanted to listen to all of it.

_Typical Mingyu_ …He smiled softly to himself at the pleasant thought.

“Here. Drink it before it gets cold” The taller interrupted Wonwoo from his sweet thoughts and placed the hot mug in his hands to warm them up.

“Thanks…won’t you drink anything?” The raven-haired man asked.

“I just finished my black tea just before you came. Anyway…how did it go with Eunyeul before she left? Did she say anything stupid again?” Mingyu asked in concern as he sat next to Wonwoo.

“No…she just told me right there that she’s leaving, and left. She didn’t even tell me where she’s going” Wonwoo said and then attempted to take a sip from the chamomile, but it was still too hot.

“Damn…Wonwoo this can’t keep happening…if I see that you’re isolating yourself and your stress reaches red then be sure I will take action. And she’s not going to like it.” The taller man said with a serious look on his face, placing a palm on Wonwoo’s thigh to gain his full attention.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let myself reach this point so don’t do anything stupid” The older one assured him.

“You can never predict what you will feel. I’m just warning you. If I see you getting wrecked over that then I’m not just staying with my arms crossed” Mingyu said worriedly, but fully sure for every word that left his mouth.

“You’re right…thank you…but please, I really don’t want you to worry so much. I’ll be fine. All I need is your support” Wonwoo said, trying to ease Mingyu’s worry that took over his facial expression.

“And you’ll always have it” The younger said and pulled Wonwoo into a hug, rubbing circles on the smaller's nape.

“Thank you, Mingyu…” Wonwoo whispered and let himself literally fall on Mingyu, nuzzling into the younger’s neck and closed his eyes, taking in the sweet scent of lavender that he carried…

He loved Mingyu’s smell, it calmed him down…he could just sleep on him and never wake up…

“Drink your chamomile and I’ll go fix your bed inside okay?” The tall beauty said, secretly sad that he had to pull the cute Wonwoo from him, wishing he could hold him closer to comfort him more…

“Okay” Wonwoo smiled softly with heavy lidded eyes, and brought the hot cup to his lips as the silver haired man dismissed himself from the living room to go and fix Wonwoo’s bed, or, in this case, a portable bed.

As a single man, Mingyu had recently rented a house that lacked a double bed, so he had to stick to a smaller bed that could only fit his own form for the nights, so Wonwoo would have to sleep on the portable bed for the night. He didn’t mind, though. Mingyu’s presence near him was enough for him.

After a while, a gentle deep voice reached Wonwoo’s ears.

“I left you a towel in the bathroom along with some underwear and clean clothes so you can go take a shower” Mingyu appeared from the bedroom arch and smiled to the older.

Mingyu’s kindness and hospitality are illegal sometimes…he’s probably the most helpful person on earth…and the housewife of your dreams, to add.

“Do you read my mind or something? I was just about to ask you” Wonwoo smiled as he tilted his head, showing perfect, pearly white teeth to the younger.

“I surely do. Now finish the chamomile and go take a warm shower, you need to relax. I’ll go lay down” The silver haired giant puppy flirted playfully and disappeared back into the room.

Wonwoo stared at the empty space that used to display Mingyu for a few seconds before standing up. He left the empty mug in the sink and then went to the bathroom to find the stuff that Mingyu mentioned earlier. He smiled before closing the door behind him and instantly freed his body from his heavy clothing.

_God, I don’t deserve you, Mingyu_ …

The hot water that fell on Wonwoo’s pale skin somehow started lifting a bit of mental weight off of his shoulders…his thoughts started taking over again…

Is it weird that Mingyu is so affectionate…? He had known him long enough to tell if this kind of behavior was turning to a romantic point or it was just Mingyu being too comfortable and friendly around Wonwoo.

But a recent event started messing with Wonwoo’s first thoughts about the issue…

It was a few weeks ago when Wonwoo first talked to Mingyu about his problems with Eunyeul.

They had just fought in the campus and Wonwoo was about to snap out of his mind when Mingyu appeared and took him for some comfort.

Wonwoo talked to him and told him what was going on. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine, until the moment when they were about to head back inside the auditorium…when Mingyu stated a phrase Wonwoo would never expect from him…

.

.

_“You know, if it wasn’t for Eunyeul, I would have comforted you in a different way…” The taller man said as he glanced up to Wonwoo from his shoulder._

_“What?” The older narrowed his eyes in suspicion…_

_“You’re smart, you’ll find out…” Mingyu smirked softly and kept walking forward, but the raven-haired man stayed a few steps back to process what the latter had just said…_

.

.

That thought crossed Wonwoo’s mind as he ran a hand into his wet locks along with the hot water that trailed down his body.

_No way…he couldn’t possibly mean that he would-…. kiss him…_

_No way…_

But as the imagination of this action crossed his mind, an uneasy feeling swelled up on Wonwoo’s body, and a shiver ran down his spine…

Mingyu is always flirting playfully, but isn’t this a little pulled over the edge, especially for two guys…?

_Mingyu actually has…lovely lips…_

_No. No Jeon Wonwoo, you have a girlfriend…_

_You’re a straight man._

_Right…?_

.

.

When Wonwoo exited the bathroom, fully dressed with an oversized long sleeved black shirt with sweats and with dried hair, he noticed that the lights of the living room and all the Christmas decorations were switched off.

_Mingyu must’ve locked_. Wonwoo thought.

He walked towards the bedroom and gently tapped on the door and only stepped inside after hearing the approval sign of _‘come in’_ from the younger man inside.

Seeing the sight of Mingyu’s naked back right when he opened the door did not help his mental state at all, especially when he had these certain thoughts not too long ago.

“Was the shower good?” Mingyu asked, without turning around to look at him.

Wonwoo gulped before answering.

“Yeah, I really needed that…” The slightly shorter man stepped inside and left his clothes on the edge of the portable bed which Mingyu prepared for him.

“I’m glad” The taller said and put a black tank top over him, hiding his back muscles, but the dark fabric managed to expose his biceps more and make his lean form look stunning. Wonwoo found himself staring for a mere second before turning his gaze elsewhere to not get caught.

He had admitted openly long ago that Mingyu was, indeed, attractive and sexy.

Wonwoo sat down on the camp bed and pulled the blankets over him. Mingyu did the same to his own bed and turned off the lights, leaving only the nightstand’s dim lighting to spread through the bedroom.

“If you’re up for a hug during the night, feel free to wake me up” Mingyu suddenly said out of nowhere, but his tone was completely natural.

Wonwoo just looked up at him and smiled “Okay”

“You can even come now if you want…I have to make sure you’re comfy and definitely not lonely” Mingyu continued his suggestion, not even stuttering at all.

Wonwoo literally gave a push to his brain and mentally said _‘Fuck it, he’s the only one who can make me feel better…’_

And Mingyu was well aware of the fact that Wonwoo had trouble sleeping alone…he felt much safer when there was someone else beside him. That’s the level of insecurity Wonwoo carried within him…

“Well, okay then.” He simply uncovered himself and stood up as Mingyu opened his covers for him.

Wonwoo made himself comfortable next to the taller man and the latter respected Wonwoo’s personal space, or whatever space he had in this small bed, and turned around to face the wall.

“Don’t be afraid to wake me up if you need anything okay?” The taller man stated, looking at the older through his shoulder.

“Yeah…and…thank you for everything, Mingyu…” Wonwoo said, softness conquering his sharp features as he stared at the other’s form.

“Don’t…Goodnight…” Mingyu smiled, oh so beautifully and reassuringly, warming up Wonwoo’s whole entity.

_Fuck…he’s just precious_ …

A solid half hour has passed where Wonwoo just stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything…

The semester’s lessons…

His family…

His fucked up relationship…

Mingyu…

His brain automatically started shutting down when his eyes felt heavy, finally closing… but with the little consciousness he had left he turned to get closer to the taller man who had been already sleeping peacefully and extremely quietly. He wrapped an arm around Mingyu, resting his palm on his abdomen and fondling the area softly.

What surprised him the most, though, was the fact that Mingyu reacted, by placing his own hand above Wonwoo’s…

And with that, his eyes finally closed…

.

.

.

His sleep was deprived by an unexpected phone call in the middle of the black midnight…Wonwoo’s eyes flinched open at the sudden annoying ringtone and reached his phone from the bedside table, only to read Eunyeul’s name on the screen…

“Shit...” Wonwoo whispered, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles…

He just remembered that he hadn’t even sent her a message that he wouldn’t be home by the time she’d come back…

He simply forgot…

And he really didn’t want to pick up…

“Don’t answer it…just text her…you shouldn’t hear someone screaming at 5 fucking a.m., especially with all that stress you carry…” Mingyu said from above his shoulder. Wonwoo didn’t even notice Mingyu stir from his position with all the anxiousness this call caused him, but it was only natural for the other to wake up…

He just nodded in agreement and quickly typed a text to Eunyeul that read _‘I’m at Mingyu’s place, I can’t talk because he’s asleep. Sorry I didn’t tell you; I’ll see you tomorrow’_ and then switched his phone to flight mode before leaving it on the nightstand. He knew that what he did was not right…but all this just made him so tired mentally to the point where he didn’t even want to talk to her right now...

He suddenly felt a warmth on him and a strong arm being wrapped around him, along with a pair of soft lips on his nape…and soon enough, goosebumps creeping up on his skin…

“Relax…it’ll be ok…I’m here…just rest your body, sleep…” Mingyu’s deep raspy voice sounded from behind the older, sending shivers down his spine.

He couldn’t bring himself to articulate another word…He just wanted Mingyu next to him like that…he felt grateful…he felt loved…

He couldn’t really get much sleep after that…

Another half hour has surely passed…maybe one, he’s not sure, he never bothered to count…

Mingyu was still quietly behind him, his arm around him and Wonwoo was fondling it with his nails…His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t sleeping. His body felt freer now…it’s like Mingyu had sucked all the negative energy away from him somehow…

He felt small kisses being planted on his shoulder by the younger a few times and that freed his mind completely from all his thoughts.

“Are you okay…?” The younger’s voice was heard once again after some time.

“Yeah…” Wonwoo answered in a whisper, not opening his eyes yet.

“You’re exhaling deeply that’s why I’m asking…” Mingyu remarked.

“Don’t worry it’s nothing…I’m relaxed now that’s all that matters…” Wonwoo said, keeping on caressing his arm with his soft fingertips.

“Of course it is…come here” Mingyu said and withdrew his hand from the smaller body’s waist to open both his arms for Wonwoo to lay on his chest.

“I’m sorry you can’t sleep because of me…” Wonwoo only managed to apologize, even though it wasn’t his fault.

“Hey don’t worry about that, that’s more time with you so I’m glad I’m awake” Mingyu stated with a soft grin, looking at Wonwoo straight in the eyes.

Wonwoo smiled at that and snuggled on Mingyu’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The fact that its tempo was so well-paced calmed him even more.

“What have you been thinking?” Mingyu asked him, one of his hands reaching down on his lower back to caress it with his fingertips.

Wonwoo got mentally startled by the smooth feeling. He liked being fondled, and that was something his so-called girlfriend had been neglecting about him long ago…So he was grateful he got to feel it again, and Mingyu’s touch was just worth melting for.

“Nothing, really…My mind is clear and I couldn’t be more glad” Wonwoo smiled at his own words a bit.

“I’ll take that as a good statement” Mingyu smiled back, his eyes closed, he himself being also relaxed.

They didn’t speak for what seemed like 10 minutes or so…Mingyu’s hand slowly reached the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt to feel his skin and continued fondling him there, slowly and steadily.

Wonwoo got lost in the touch. He found himself subconsciously starting to caress Mingyu’s chest, going from down to his lower abdomen until his heart level, almost covering his whole torso.

Mingyu liked the feeling. Liked being touched by Wonwoo. He planted sweet kisses on the latter’s forehead here and there while his other arm caged the smaller body in his embrace…He shifted a bit in his position, the whole situation made him feel like something else was soon going to happen…

“Didn’t think you were so much of a cuddler, guess I was wrong” Wonwoo’s remark interrupted the younger from his thoughts.

“Same goes for you…so mysterious and tough looking, yet so soft and cuddly in reality…I just love it” Mingyu grinned as he stated the truth about Wonwoo.

“Hey don’t mock me” Wonwoo snapped playfully.

“Or else?” Mingyu poked the older’s nose.

“Or else I’m gonna do things you won’t like” Wonwoo flirted with a smirk as he perched on his elbow.

“How are you so sure that I won’t like them?” Mingyu flirted back, moving his hand higher on the firm back.

“Oh, I’m just saying. I bet you’d look great under me” Wonwoo grinned.

“Haha, very funny. For your information, I’d definitely top you, just so you know”. The silver-haired stated confidently.

“No way in hell, I’ve always been dominant” The raven-haired continued.

“You are dominant until you find someone who’s more dominant than you…” Mingyu smirked sexily, piercing holes onto Wonwoo’s eyes with his intense stare.

“And what makes you wanna get dominant with me? Why would I submit to you?” The shorter asked curiously.

“Because I’m simply more dominant than you. And because I’m handsome” Mingyu mocked and that made Wonwoo giggle.

“You are. But I’m older” Wonwoo barked like a 5-year old.

“That doesn’t stop me” Mingyu leaned a bit forward to show his dominance.

“Hey stop challenging me…” Wonwoo laid back on his chest and nosed on his neck, exhaling a hot breath on the area.

“And you stop doing things like that because you are on a relationship” Mingyu giggled but tried to sound more concerned and responsible.

“Don’t worry, we’re just messing around” Wonwoo smiled, he knew where to stop.

“I know…and you’re cute…” Mingyu returned the smile.

And silence took over the atmosphere again…

They have always been messing around and flirting playfully like that, never crossing the line, simply because it was all a part of a joke. It was all from a playful wink up to a smack on the butt. That was the crossing line. They didn’t care about the fact that they were both guys because they were just friends. They were pretty open about it, not giving it much thought.

But the whole situation started to get Wonwoo slightly vulnerable…being so close and cuddly was only the first time.

He wouldn’t plan to show it to Mingyu, but his brain decided to make him slip out the unwanted.

“Hey, do you actually think you could be dominant with me?” Too late to take it back now…

“Definitely” Mingyu answered quickly without thinking.

“Why?”

But this time it took the younger a few seconds to process his answer…

“I don’t know…It’s weird, really…it’s like you simply pull out an attraction from me towards you…” Mingyu spoke out honestly, avoiding Wonwoo’s gaze, and catching him completely off guard.

Wonwoo just stared at Mingyu, like he expected something…his hand’s movement on the younger man's abs paused momentarily while he kept on gazing at him, but the latter’s sweet fondling had never stopped. Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to say anything. But he liked what he just heard… _and he lowkey felt the same_ …

“Do you consider same-sex interaction as cheating…?” The younger one asked.

Then it hit him. _We are both guys_ … Wonwoo never thought Mingyu could be like that with guys, even though he had told him before that he always wanted to experiment, just never got the chance to do so… Never thought he himself could do that with guys…

But cheating is cheating, if you kiss another person, no matter who that is, it’s cheating.

“Yeah…it would be stupid to think a person of the same sex as less assailable in this kind of subject…touching other lips is cheating, no matter whom they belong to…” Wonwoo spoke his opinion to the younger.

“Why just touching other lips? Isn’t having sex the same, or maybe worse…?” Mingyu continued asking.

“No…sex can be feelingless…it’s just to cover a need…touching other lips shows affection…it means that you want the other…sometimes you may think you need it, but in reality it’s just your body speaking and you may regret it…while sex is never regrettable because it’s only a numb contact if you don’t kiss the other…” Wonwoo maturely said, moving his gaze from Mingyu’s neck to his eyes while doing so.

“I see…” The younger whispered, slightly nodding.

He placed a palm on Wonwoo’s nape to pull him closer and placed his lips on the soft skin of his neck, leaving a sweet kiss there.

Wonwoo let his lips fall open loose, his eyes closing.

“You’re safe with me…I won’t do anything you won’t like. And make sure you don’t do something you will regret” Mingyu said, very determinedly, looking deep into Wonwoo’s eyes in all the seriousness he had.

“Don’t worry, no hard feelings. You’re my stress relief” Wonwoo assured the younger.

“I’m your stress relief. And I’m only experimenting okay? No hard feelings. I don’t want you to feel like I’m using you” Mingyu assured him too as he fondled his nape along with his back.

“Yeah…don’t worry” Wonwoo smiled, glad that it’s all clear.

Mingyu then took the opportunity to connect his lips to the other’s neck again, nibling on the soft skin this time and adding a small wet suction to it as Wonwoo let out gentle breaths. He moved his tongue up to the sharp jawline to trace it over the area, leaving kisses everywhere up to his ear. Wonwoo was sensitive there…Mingyu figured that out so he continued, trailing his wet muscle over the shell and biting his lobe…

“You relax me…I feel like I’m in ecstasy…” Wonwoo almost moaned, almost.

Mingyu smiled softly on the porcelain skin as his hands invaded Wonwoo’s entire back, moving them up and down, feeling every inch of it and making the older’s skin starting to burn up…

“You have such a beautiful body…I just love touching you…my hands are moving by themselves…” The taller man whispered over Wonwoo’s ear, his hot breath making him shiver…

“Then touch me more…I’m right here…” Wonwoo said, getting even more lost to the touch.

“Where do you want me to touch you…?” Mingyu asked seductively, looking inside Wonwoo’s onyx orbs.

Wonwoo stared right back at him, his mouth loose and a deep breath left it slowly…

“Everywhere…”

That was all it took for the taller to flip them over, gently laying Wonwoo on the bed and then planting a soft kiss on his jawline before speaking again.

“How about you try being on the submissive side for once…?” Mingyu asked, trying to ease Wonwoo’s mind.

“My mind has always been submissive to be honest…” The older stated, looking up at Mingyu.

“Time for your body to be too…and by a man this time…” Mingyu whispered with his damned sexy raspy voice…

“C-can you…bite me…?” Wonwoo hesitated for a moment, afraid that what he just asked was probably too much.

Mingyu only smirked and dove down to slightly attack Wonwoo’s neck with his sharp teeth.

Wonwoo couldn’t help himself but let out a pained sound, which sounded more like a pleasured one to Mingyu’s ears. And he really freacking liked it.

The raven haired felt himself starting to sweat as he threw his head back to expose his throat more to Mingyu, his arms moving to the large muscled back to drag his nails on it.

“You’re tempting me so freaking bad…my patience is running low…Mingyu…” Wonwoo slowly started becoming a mess as sharp fangs were being shoved up into his hot flesh, wet lips were trailing across his sensitive skin, moans were escaping his mouth and his length was starting to get erect…

All this made his mind take the dark route…his thoughts started to get clouded…lust taking over his white matter and ending up showing it in the prominent bulge on his pants…

“I want to mark you so bad but fuck I can’t…” Mingyu groaned into his ear as he bit it, then moving down to his jawline again to trace it with his tongue.

He then moved lower again to torture his throat more, one of his arms moving to tangle into messy raven hair while the other reached down to spread Wonwoo’s legs apart.

“Better this way…” Said the younger while he rubbed his own clothed erection on Wonwoo’s, making him let out a hot sound.

“M-Min..gyu…” The shorter moaned, lust had taken over his expression as well.

He needed more…

He wanted it…

He craved for it…

He would fucking beg if Mingyu asked him to…

His girlfriend had been neglecting him…so he needed this…

And his mind started becoming even fuzzier…the only word that prevailed inside it was **_Mingyu_** …

All of Mingyu’s movements had stopped, except the one he made on Wonwoo’s hard length with his own hips…he only slowed down a bit.

He stopped everything just to stare at Wonwoo’s expression…

He never thought that he was capable to make such a face…those sharp features turning into furrowed eyebrows and watery eyes along with flustered lips that hung loose to let out soft pants…

It made Mingyu want to wreck him…

Fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore…

Fill up his insides to the brim until he impossibly bred him…

But he unfortunately had to control himself for his sake…

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo kept moaning…not helping the situation at all…

“Yes…kitten…?” Mingyu whispered, causing the older’s cock to twitch at the pet name… he leaned down impossibly close to his lips, literally challenging everything they both had this moment.

“Ugh…touch me more…please…fuck…I wanna kiss you…I wanna kiss you so fucking bad…I can’t take it anymore…Fuck me, Mingyu…” Wonwoo almost teared up…

_He couldn’t take it anymore…_

Mingyu could cum right there just from these words…the vibration of them made his own cock twitch in his pants…

His burning desire was to bruise these full lips, bite them until they drew out blood and make their tongues fight with each other…

But his mind recalled a phrase that Wonwoo said only moments ago…

_‘Touching other lips shows affection…it means that you want the other…sometimes you may think you need it, but in reality, it’s just your body speaking and you may regret it…’_

It wasn’t real…he must not kiss him…he can’t make him a cheater…he doesn’t want Wonwoo to drown in regret and lose him forever…

_He doesn’t want to fall for him_ …

“I don’t want you to fall for me…” Mingyu whispered sobbingly, connecting their foreheads together.

It may have sounded a little harsh…but Wonwoo understood what he wanted to say…

“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me…and, fuck, you’re not helping me at all…looking so lewd like that…” He placed the tip of his tongue on the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth, causing the latter to pant harder and gulp down echoingly. “Looking just so perfect and only me being able to see you like that…Fuck these lips you have…these fucking perfect lips…I wanna abuse those lips…Fuck I wanna see how beautiful they would look around my shaft…dripping wet all over me…drenched with my cum as you swallow it down your throat…” Mingyu spoke so filthy as he spilled his fantasies right into Wonwoo’s ear while thrusting his cock on Wonwoo’s with more friction, making the shorter’s body tremble and sink his nails into the muscular flesh of his back.

Wonwoo fucking wanted that…wanted all of this…wanted to make Mingyu feel good too…

“Then touch me before I lose my mind completely…” The raven haired spat out a bit demandingly, but that signaled the younger to move on.

Mingyu only nodded and lost no time to get lower, lifting up Wonwoo’s shirt to reveal his flushed body… 

“How sensitive are you here…?” He asked while his hands caressed Wonwoo’s pale sides.

“I- I don’t know…” Wonwoo truthfully answered, implying that this area was completely unknown to him.

“Then you’ll find out now…” Mingyu simply assured him before digging down to trace the tip of his tongue on his nipple.

Wonwoo suddenly gasped, unexpectedly to himself…but that encouraged the taller to continue dragging his tongue around the pink bud, slowly sucking on it and biting it in the process, spending a few minutes there before moving to the other in order to do the same.

“Ah-…” The older placed the back of his palm on his mouth to muffle the dirty sounds he made.

“Don’t. I wanna hear you…” Mingyu said and removed Wonwoo’s palm from there, locking it above his head along with the other just using one hand and then continued doing what he did before, wetting his nipple.

Wonwoo hesitated a bit…but then relaxed and let his mouth loose again as he got lost to the taller’s touch. Mingyu’s tongue movements caused Wonwoo to get even more hard, if that was even possible, and he felt himself leaking precum already…

Mingyu then withdrew his tongue from the sensitive bud, letting the air in the room hit it, making it feel cold because of the lack of his warmth. He lowered his head with a trail of wet kisses down his torso towards his navel, circling his tongue around it, making Wonwoo thrust his hips upwards at the sudden sensation.

“Ahh…mmm…n-not there…” The older shook his head to the side and closed his eyes shut, but that only turned Mingyu even more.

Wonwoo had always hated being touched there…but the way Mingyu traced his tongue over that area had somehow made him change his mind, only pushing the younger out of stubbornness…his body feeling hot and weird…and definitely questioning everything at this point… 

“You’re still discovering parts on your body that you didn’t know could make you feel good…” The taller sweetly said, looking deep inside Wonwoo’s eyes that were conquered from lust. It was obvious that he’d never been so horny in his whole life…

Mingyu knew that the lower he moved, the more sensitive Wonwoo got. He just _had_ to take advantage of that. So, he slightly slid down Wonwoo’s sweats and greeted his hipbones with a bite, causing him to let out a sobbing sound.

“Ah! Ahh…haaa…M-Mingyu…no- “ Wonwoo moaned in deep pleasure, internally wishing for Mingyu to continue and maybe get even lower. 

Mingyu ignored the ‘no’ that the older called out and continued biting on the flushed body flesh, sucking slightly, careful enough to not leave any marks, but harshly enough to make Wonwoo grip the sheets of his bed tightly and keep on making these lewd and hot sounds.

He traced his tongue on Wonwoo’s prominent V-line while sliding down his sweats along with his boxers even more, ready to explore more of the older’s lean form.

“Do you want me to continue…? I won’t go below the zone without your consent. I wouldn’t go anywhere on your body without your consent…” The taller reassured, trying to make Wonwoo realize he wants the best for him. That he would stop wherever he wanted.

“Don’t fucking stop…keep going…please…” The last word sent vibrations on Mingyu’s cock, which was about to rip his pants if it didn’t get some attention soon…

But he dug back down, ready to fulfill every wish Wonwoo made…

He hurried a bit to remove the sweats completely from the lean body, revealing Wonwoo’s slender and porcelain legs, leaving him with his boxers that he knew he would also discard soon…

He then placed warm palms on beautiful meaty inner thighs to spread them apart and give himself the priceless view of the older’s member silhouette through the black cotton fabric...

Mingyu noticed the wet spot that extended on his boxers from the tip of his twitching length and all he knew by than was that he needed this mouth-watering dick down his throat…

He leaned down, eyes fixed on Wonwoo’s pretty face and wrapped his mouth around the damp spot on the black boxers. Wonwoo instantly reacted, a loud groan torn out of his lips as Mingyu sucked hard there…

He continued to tease the shorter man, his tongue dragging along the material in his mouth to taste more of the distinctly masculine flavor just dripping from the fabric from Wonwoo’s aching dick…

His hands slid up Wonwoo’s toned abdomen, feeling up plains of light, tender muscle and came to rest on his nipples. He experimentally ran calloused thumbs over both of them simultaneously and was rewarded with a beautifully choked gasp, hips bucking upwards and sweat-slicked shoulders driving back to create an enticing arch of Wonwoo’s beautiful curvy back.

Wonwoo couldn’t help himself as his mouth hung open, letting out moans and groans as he thrusted his hips up to chase Mingyu’s lips and gain more friction on his aching member.

“Haahh…don’t stop…fucking give me more…” The older couldn’t help himself as he tangled his fingers into dark silver locks, slightly pushing Mingyu’s head down to signal his desire…

Mingyu’s self-control was clearly being tested, seeing Wonwoo writhing underneath him like that and forcing him to do more…the gap that was separating him from wrecking him up was as thin as a stack of molecules…

“Patience beautiful…just relax and let me make you feel good…” Mingyu tried to coax the older from snapping, but Wonwoo just wanted more…he turned greedy…his scorching body and his racing heartbeat were the main factors that caused him to become so desperate…

“Ugh…please…I want more…” The raven haired called out, staring down into the taller’s ebony orbs.

Mingyu groaned around the clothed length in his mouth. He let his hands linger back down on Wonwoo’s thighs and sank his nails into the flesh there until they were covered with goosebumps and Wonwoo was writhing deliciously. The desperation was clear in the man’s face in the way Wonwoo couldn’t hold his gaze anymore and sin painted across the bottom lip tugged in between straight, pearly white teeth. Wonwoo brought a gentle tug to his hair, running his hands through Mingyu’s beautiful dark silver hair.

This time Mingyu decided to take Wonwoo’s boxers finally off. He began to slide the fabric down, eyes following the light trail of his slick that decorated almost his entire, beautiful looking length. He was rewarded with a pleasured groan and he was fucking delighted by the fact that now he was the one who got to take care of Wonwoo right now, he was the one to get to torture the man with slow drags of his fingers and prolonged movements…

Then Wonwoo started demanding his attention again with a seductive roll of his hips, silken and controlled, and capturing it completely with that same, piercing lustful gaze. Mingyu couldn’t look away even if he wanted to…

Wonwoo was a freaking devil in a daydream’s form…

After leaving Wonwoo’s lower half completely naked, Mingyu hovered above him again, crawling forward to keep his mouth suspended over the man’s twitching cock. He shot Wonwoo a confident, sexy smirk and mentally smiled when he heard the latter hitch in his unstable panting.

“Eyes on me…and don’t take them off…” Mingyu said in all seriousness and felt the hipbone underneath his hand twitch in, what he hoped to be, arousal.

Wonwoo looked absolutely wonderful when he was a wet mess like that, dark onyx eyes piercing down on the taller and plump lips quivering almost imperceptibly. Mingyu took a second to appreciate the view before leaning down to continue his teasing…

Wonwoo jerked as Mingyu took the head of his cock into his mouth, a hand coming to wrap around the base. Neither of them broke their intense eye contact, though Wonwoo had certainly came close to do so.

The raven haired man’s eyelashes fluttered and he visibly struggled to keep his eyes open. Mingyu groaned at the sight of Wonwoo’s square jaw slackening and his perfect lips falling open to form an ‘o’. He was about to cum right on the spot with how _porn-worthy_ Wonwoo’s sex face was right now, his pants and gasps and the way he couldn’t stop rocking his hips didn’t help the situation at all.

Mingyu bobbed his head down, taking Wonwoo to the back of his throat and trying not to sputter and choke every time the male bucked his waist upwards.

“Mingyu…fuck…ahh…” Wonwoo breathed out, finally closing his eyes and letting his head roll back against the pillows. His hands were clenching fistfuls all around the younger’s now messy hair.

Mingyu fastened his pace, while he brought his tongue up to the tip of his cock to tease him further. The raven haired man shuddered uncontrollably, a twisted moan wrenched from his throat.

“Ahhh… Mingyu…it’s so good…fuck…uhh…” The older praised, encouraging Mingyu to keep going as his back arched lightly. Mingyu wanted to make him louder, unable to get enough of the way his name sounded in that wonderful, deep, silky voice. He let his hands drag hotly down Wonwoo’s body, setting a steady and rapid pace with his mouth, and brought them down to Wonwoo’s perfect ass, which had wanted to lay his entity on all this time…

Mingyu took control of the rhythm, pushing Wonwoo’s hips up in time with the bobs of his head and groping at the ample, ridiculously soft ass in his palms. Wonwoo gasped and the sound quickly dissolved into a long moan that was more pleasing to the ear than any song he’d ever heard…

With his fingers still tugged into perfectly soft locks, Wonwoo’s body got impossibly hot and even more tensed up as Mingyu was pleasuring him to the next month…now he was letting out these pretty little ‘ah, ah, ah’ sounds every once in a while as Mingyu picked up the pace and dragged his tongue along the underside of his rigid cock.

Then suddenly Mingyu stopped, withdrawing his mouth from the swollen-up dick with a popping sound, leaving Wonwoo completely ungratified.

“No…Mingyu…why did you stop…?” He was about to fucking cry at the loss of Mingyu’s warm mouth, the cold air of the room hitting his now neglected cock.

“I don’t want you to cum yet, beautiful…” Mingyu answered with a kiss on the older’s hipbone. And yes, he wanted to prolong Wonwoo’s pleasure. Wanted to make him scream and really feel it before he could have his release.

Wonwoo moaned and panted in hot anticipation as the younger pressed tiny kisses and added wet suctions onto his inner thighs and around his cock. The kisses grew rougher and rougher as Mingyu almost sucked marks on the pale flesh, but he was careful enough not to.

Wonwoo’s thighs were a sensitive spot, something that he had just discovered because he found himself writhing and moaning and even choke on his breathing and make those same little desperate noises from before.

“I’m gonna take it a little slower, kitten…” The taller breathed against the leaking dick in front of him, licking the underside slowly and watching Wonwoo jerk in response.

“Uhh…okay…but please…don’t tease me too much…I can’t take it anymore…” Wonwoo cried out, desperately chasing his release, fighting against grabbing his cock to cum within two seconds…

He grew even more impatient as Mingyu started to press those same little kitten licks and kisses from earlier on the base of Wonwoo’s member, and he himself let out more noise from his swollen lips than he previously had been.

Or maybe it was just that Mingyu had gotten him too sensitive, too worked up to maintain his composure…

Mingyu worked his way down from Wonwoo’s dick to his balls, laving and sucking gently as he left a hot trail of sensation in his wake. Wonwoo was squirming now, gasping and rocking his hips down against his mouth. The tanned man didn’t bulge, keeping himself in check while Wonwoo grinded down on his face like he was dying for it. Those teasing kisses moved lower and lower. Wonwoo’s hands were clenching and tangling all over the silver locks erratically, careful not to hurt him too much.

Mingyu hadn’t even been touched and he was positively burning, his palms spreading out pale, creamy thighs even more apart to further display the erotic sight set out just for him. He decided that he had to give Wonwoo as much pleasure as he could take and then give some attention to himself.

He descended down from Wonwoo’s balls to lick a hot stripe up the entrance to his ass and, immediately, Wonwoo was arching his back to the foreign sensation and tightening his grip on Mingyu’s hair, after feeding him with a sudden gasp from the feeling.

“Mingyu…what are you- ah…doing…? N-not there…” Wonwoo tried to protest with the little strength and consciousness that was left in his body.

Mingyu didn’t even bother answering, and the circular motion of his tongue above the puckered hole managed to shut Wonwoo’s protest up as he let out a loud throaty moan.

Wonwoo fucking wailed. He couldn’t get enough. It felt so foreign, so weird, yet so fucking good he wanted to feel it till he went numb…

Mingyu couldn’t ever get over how beautifully Wonwoo was currently rutting against his tongue. He needed to hear more, to feel him fall apart and follow him along into that sweet, blissful escape…

He started to lick repeatedly at the twitching hole in front of him, eliciting more delectable moans and shouts from the beautiful man above him… It excited him more the fact that he knew Wonwoo has never been rimmed before…never been eaten out so good it made him shake… He just loved torturing Wonwoo like that. Loved his sweet taste, loved every sensation it caused to him. He didn’t want to pull away his tongue from the man’s asshole, wouldn’t stop for a billion won…

“Mingyu…ahh…it’s so good…ahhh…” The shorter gasped out. Mingyu’s gaze shifted to try to focus on the male’s face and he could barely make out the shiny gleam of tear tracks on his eyes. And if that didn’t make his own cock start dripping, he didn’t know what did… The thought that he was making Wonwoo sob from pleasure made his whole body tingle pleasantly.

He ignored the little ache in his jaw as he started to circle the man’s entrance with his tongue, prodding and sucking and laving and exploring. He was quickly finding out which particular movements or flicks of his tongue made Wonwoo shout and squirm like a helpless kitten and he exploited the knowledge to the absolute fullest. Mingyu shuddered when porcelain, trembling thighs clamped shut around his head to hold him in place. He brought his hands up to hold onto the pale flesh, grounding himself and pulling Wonwoo closer.

“Ahh…Mingyu…Mingyu…I c-can’t…I’m gonna… AH!” Wonwoo keened, letting out a choked sob as the tanned male actually _licked into_ his entrance, warm, velvety walls tight around his tongue.

Wonwoo was growing impossibly desperate at this point, forcibly pushing Mingyu’s face further against his ass and rocking against it like his life depended on it. The sounds in the room were absolutely pornographic. The hot, sloppy way Mingyu was eating the shorter man out created these dirty, wet, squelching noises that made his head spin. More than that, though, Wonwoo was fucking loud. He was gasping for air now, not even bothering to restrict pleasured shouts and sobs and pleads…

Mingyu dug his fingers harder into the perfect thighs wrapped around his head, shoving Wonwoo’s legs apart and pulling the cheeks of his ass open so he could continue driving his tongue deeper and deeper. And Wonwoo definitely appreciated the gesture…

“Fuck! AHH…” A hand released Mingyu’s hair and flew on Wonwoo’s neglected dick. Mingyu’s scalp tingled a little as the man he was tongue-deep inside started to jerk off hastily. But Mingyu wouldn’t have it. He wanted to deny him the luxury of his own hand, to give him an orgasm just by eating him out first and then fuck him senseless until he couldn’t walk anymore.

So, he quickly moved one hand from Wonwoo’s perfect ass to grab onto his wrist instead. Then he pinned the hand on his dick down to the mattress and retracted his tongue from Wonwoo’s hole…

“No no no…Mingyu…please…I’m so fucking close…please…” Wonwoo whiled sobbingly, but Mingyu pulled Wonwoo’s other hand from his hair and pinned that on the mattress as well, now holding both of his wrists caged there, blocking any further moved Wonwoo could probably attempt.

“I wanna make you cum with my tongue and cock alone. You don’t get to touch yourself” Mingyu told the male, surprised by how steady and serious he sounded in this kind of situation. Wonwoo’s frustrated expression morphed into the same, blatant arousal from before, his jaw dropping a little.

The taller did not even wait for a response from the older. He pressed more force onto the pinned wrists and pulled them slightly down to torture the man even more. Wonwoo’s chest rose and fell rapidly from pure, unadulterated need. Mingyu felt heat pool straight to his gut at the sight, getting a lewd mental image of the man tied up at his mercy…

He lowered his mouth back down to Wonwoo’s ass, his lips brushing against his entrance. “Be good for me…” He drawled against his hole before diving back into the fray. Wonwoo actually screamed, quickly clamping down on his bottom lip to stay semi-quiet while Mingyu worked back up to the sexy rhythm from before. He pulled Wonwoo’s ass cheeks apart again, setting his wrists free and watched them as they flew over his head to clutch back on his hair again, and sucked hard over his entrance before stiffening his tongue and pushing it in and out of the man.

“Ah, Ah, AH, haahhh... I need- fuck…Mingyu…” Wonwoo slurred, dragging his name long enough to form a whine, his head rolling backward and his ass gyrating on Mingyu’s tongue, and there was no way for him to be silent anymore. The pale hands pinned into silver locks were fluttering, shifting wildly in their attempt to stay still. The tanned male lowered his hands a bit and promptly slung Wonwoo’s legs over his shoulders so he could keep a better angle, immediately starting to knead the creamy thighs in his hands.

Mingyu was impossibly hard, but he needed to take care of Wonwoo first, needed to unravel him. Said man was crying out desperately, his breathing erratic as he babbled unintelligibly. It was obvious that the slow, deliberate buildup had really taken a toll on Wonwoo. Apparently in the way his previous reservations had dissipated in the warm air, leaving him raw and unashamed…

“Don’t stop, please- Mingyu!...Ah, you’re so good Mingyu…Mingyu…I need it, I need you…oh God don’t fucking stop!” And Mingyu didn’t even want to. He never wanted to. He grew sloppier, his tongue dragging messily around and over his entrance before plunging back into the spit-slicked, tight heat in front of him. He licked the man’s asshole like his life depended on it…

“Fuck…Mingyu! I’m gonna- AH!” Wonwoo choked out, and Mingyu took a gargantuan gamble by lifting a hand to harshly smack the man’s ass while he thrusted his tongue inside of him , harshly.

Wonwoo shattered, screaming as he thrashed in Mingyu’s hold. Mingyu then lapped at his entrance languidly while his hands massaged Wonwoo’s ass and, fuck, before he knew it, Wonwoo started trembling even more uncontrollably, signaling that he was about to shoot his cum.

And in this moment, Mingyu did something only the most despicable person would do. He withdrew his tongue. He literally lifted his head up and removed Wonwoo’s hands from his hair. He was truly, fucking evil.

“No…Mingyu don’t do this…please I need to cum…” Wonwoo sobbed as Mingyu held his wrists and settled to kneel between his trembling legs.

“Shh…relax beautiful I’m not done yet…I’m gonna make you feel like heaven now don’t worry…” Mingyu said confidently, hovering over him to fondle his hair, moving a few dark bangs from his sweat-slicked forehead and planting a lingering kiss there.

He pulled Wonwoo to sit up and helped him take his shirt off, which had been resting above his chest all this time since they began, leaving the shorter man completely naked and exposed. He laid Wonwoo back again gently and gave him the shirt to hold it tightly.

“Hold onto it…it will help you relax” He told the beautiful male as he nosed on the thick dark fabric that was scented with Mingyu’s mesmerizing smell.

Wonwoo loved the way Mingyu smelled. It soothed his own aura…

Mingyu gave another sweet kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead again before he stood on his knees again to take off his own tank top, discarding it somewhere in the room.

Wonwoo watched Mingyu’s naked torso and almost drooled…

Why was this so hot to watch…?

The younger’s toned abs and defined chest made him look like a literal Greek god in front of him…and Wonwoo wanted this god to wreck him right in this moment.

“You look…so beautiful…” Wonwoo didn’t hesitate to compliment the tanned man’s body that he clearly admired and at this point, wanted to be completely dominated by it.

“You look more beautiful…” Mingyu smiled and placed his palms on Wonwoo’s trembling thighs once again. He noticed that Wonwoo produced so much precum to the point where it slid down to his hole, and the combination of it along with his saliva from all the work he did only moments ago made him to not need more lube to work a finger into him properly.

Wonwoo flinched at the large digit entering him, it wasn’t like his tongue…his tongue couldn’t reach that far… Mingyu pushed a finger up to the knuckle, with a little difficulty because Wonwoo was so tight, since he had never been touched there before. The shorter man tightened even more around the long finger, nuzzling more into the fabric and closing his eyes shut to ease the pain.

“Do you want me to stop?” Mingyu asked, looking at the man underneath him in concern.

“No way…keep going…I’ll get used to it…” Was Wonwoo’s answer as he voluntarily opened up his legs more to give Mingyu more access to his insides. He brought a hand down to his own thigh, setting it just above Mingyu’s other hand that was already rested there. The latter didn’t lose a second to grab it and hold it tightly as he pushed a second finger inside him.

He moved his fingers slowly inside and out until Wonwoo was loose enough to take them before he added the third one, a little easier this time. As Wonwoo was now familiar to this feeling, his pained pants became long moans and his dick twitched with every thrust the younger’s digits made, soon enough craving more than just fingers inside him. And eyeing Mingyu’s huge prominent bulge on his pants made his mouth drool and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth at the mouth-watering sight, his mind creating images of it pounding inside him…

“Mingyu…please…enough with this…just get inside me already…” Wonwoo begged as he grabbed Mingyu’s hand even tighter than before. Mingyu didn’t fight further. He couldn’t wait anymore himself.

“As you wish, kitten… Just stop me if I’m too rough…” Mingyu said sweetly as he brought a hand to caress the older’s soft cheek and Wonwoo let his head fall loose on the gentle touch.

Then the tanned male tugged his pants and boxers down to finally free his aching dripping erection, and Wonwoo, who had been carefully eyeing him, let out a long breath at the hot sight. If he wasn’t trembling so much, he would have attacked Mingyu and lay him down to suck him hard until he couldn’t produce anymore cum for the next week…

Mingyu hovered above the shorter man, replacing himself with the shirt Wonwoo was gripping onto, which was soon laying lifelessly on the floor… He placed Wonwoo’s petite arms around his neck as he positioned himself properly in front of Wonwoo’s pulsing rim, his tip touching it gently, making the older hiss in pleasure.

“I’m going in…if it hurts too much you can bite on me…don’t hesitate” Mingyu sounded as protective as ever as he left a sweet kiss on the older’s cheek.

When Wonwoo nodded in agreement, Mingyu hugged his lean body before slightly pushing in, looking directly into Wonwoo’s eyes while doing so and wanting to sink his lips down on the beautiful ones underneath him, but knew he couldn’t…

Wonwoo’s lips hung open when he felt the thick tip entering him. Yes, Mingyu was, indeed, huge, but seeing it and then feeling it is apparently another story…It hurt…it hurt a lot…but Wonwoo didn’t want it to stop.

He cried out in pain, sinking his teeth into Mingyu’s flesh on his shoulder to stop himself from being too loud because he knew that it would discourage the younger to continue. He was thankful for the lube they both created down there, which had definitely helped the situation and it was visibly easier for Mingyu to slide inside him, despite his size.

Mingyu nuzzled his face onto the older’s neck, taking in his scent and leaving sweet kisses all over his throat to make Wonwoo’s mind focus there more instead of the currently painful feeling he received. He started thrusting very slowly to make him get used to his size before pushing further in.

“Ah…ah…Mingyu…move already…I don’t care about the pain…” Wonwoo moaned, and as much as this phrase made Mingyu’s cock pulse inside the older, he didn’t want to just drown into numbness and hurt him.

“No kitten…it’s your first time…bear with it for just a little longer…I promise it will feel good soon…” Mingyu assured him with a kiss on his temple. Wonwoo whined sobbingly as he dug his fingers down on Mingyu’s back and the younger continued slowly…

Wonwoo avoided looking on Mingyu’s face…because just looking at these lips caused his mind to develop forbidden thoughts again…he felt as if trying so hard not to kiss Mingyu was the most difficult thing he has ever done in his life…

How could he still resist when Mingyu was literally inside him, making him feel so good...?

How could he still resist when he himself was buck naked underneath him, completely exposed at his mercy…?

How could he still resist when he has already cheated and ruined an already damaged relationship but he doesn’t want to admit it…?

How much mental power did he need to resist until the end…?

How much more does he have to wait until he realizes that he won’t want his lips anymore…?

But why does he feel as if this burning desire to kiss Mingyu is never gonna go away…?

How much does he have to make his mental health go through until he finally finds out that Mingyu is what he wanted all along…?

What if all this is just a lie…just a moment for them to kick their stress away that soon went away…? This odd was the only one Wonwoo didn’t want to be true…

Because all these sensations he has felt were as if they brought out a different self from Wonwoo…he felt truly free…he felt no sense of guilt when Mingyu’s cock penetrated him like that… he felt like Mingyu had brought him to the top of himself… made him forget about everything and truly relax and focus on him…

Made him realize what he needed…no matter how blind he pretended to be…

But it was not right to want to kiss him…it was not right to catch feelings for the younger…It will make him regret…That’s what he still believes…

And as his mind kept processing all these thoughts, he came to see that his body didn’t even hurt anymore…that Mingyu was finally sliding in and out of him with ease and that Wonwoo felt his hole wrapping around his length, hugging it and enclosing it inside his walls. He brought his legs around Mingyu’s waist and his arms around his neck, resting his palms into his dark silver hair again.

Mingyu, who was busy licking his ear and giving it bites before moving down to do the same to his neck, synchronized his slow thrusts with every bite and kiss he planted on the shorter man’s flushed skin.

Wonwoo couldn’t even form a coherent thought as Mingyu picked up the speed inside him. At this point, he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last, or which way was up or even what his goddamn name was. All he knew was _Mingyu_ … Sweat-slicked skin resting against his own as he bottomed out for the taller man only.

Fire enveloped Mingyu’s shaft and walls of velvet pulsing around him in time with the man’s racing heart. Piercing eyes stared up at him with tears on their corners…Mingyu could make out the intensity, the fire held in those onyx orbs even through hooded eyelids and the heavy darkness around them.

And then his thrusts became harder.

Wonwoo felt like he was drugged, everything moving too slow yet so, so fast… He brought his hands on Mingyu’s upper back, feeling the tension that had built up to his iron-hard muscles tight under his tanned skin. He dragged his nails harshly down the matte skin, scraping dark red lines that reached right under his lower back dimples. A shudder wracked up his entire body when a loud groan wrenched out of Mingyu’s lips.

“God…Mingyu…deeper…ahhh…” Wonwoo gasped as he placed his palms to the taller’s chest, digging his nails right underneath Mingyu’s sweaty collarbones as he got undulated under his cock.

Mingyu lost no time to obey to Wonwoo’s command and wrapped his arms underneath beautiful creamy thighs, bringing them up to his chest, and the new angle allowed him to strike right on Wonwoo’s prostate dead-center, causing the older to scream in agony and throw his head back into the pillows as his nails almost pierced holes into his back. The incoherent string of moans that followed from Wonwoo’s mouth made Mingyu’s lips fall open and subconsciously let out deep groans of pleasure as he penetrated the older’s g-spot.

Mingyu’s gut told him that this would be the first and last time this happened…or, even if it happened, he knew that he couldn’t feel Wonwoo’s lips…so he decided to give his all and make the older remember this feeling forever… If he couldn’t mark his skin with dark purple and red hickeys, he would mark his insides with the shape of his cock…if he couldn’t kiss him, he wanted to ravish his body as much as he could…

He placed his hands on Wonwoo’s waist to lift him up, make him sit on him and wrapped his slender legs around him. He secured his weight with his strong arms as he started moving him up and down on his lap, all that while leaving long licks on his collarbones and neck up to his ears, biting on his shoulders and on the crook of his neck…he ran his large palms on the small of Wonwoo’s back, feeling every inch of his skin, trying to plant his touch into every single part of him…he got rewarded by a continuous line of loud moans as he pound the older harshly onto him…

But he felt almost anxious that he knew the only place he couldn’t touch were his lips...it made him furious…impatient…brought out the animal from inside him…

Wonwoo was barely able to maintain himself, his head tossing all over as his body arched on Mingyu’s arms and squirmed and trembled under all those ministrations. All form of logic in his head now gone…and everything went suddenly too slow…

“I wanna kiss you…Mingyu…please…let me kiss you…” Wonwoo literally cried out, tears were running down his cheeks and Mingyu was about to lose it…

He was so dangerously close to Mingyu’s lips, their mouths were opened and panting right in front of each other and Wonwoo was about to make his sin, and Mingyu had to take it upon himself because he saw that Wonwoo was in no sort of thinking right now…

“Kiss me, Mingyu…I can’t take it anymore…I want you…” Wonwoo’s own lips stared to tremble as his palms moved to cup Mingyu’s face, dragging his thumbs down on the younger bottom lip as he gave him the most desperate look he has ever seen…

Mingyu exhaled a pained sound under Wonwoo’s thumbs as they were the only thing that separated their lips from touching and he wanted to fucking cry from the frustration he felt…He couldn’t take it anymore…couldn’t hold it in…He wanted to end him…he knew that if he kissed him he would never stop…and he was about to make the deadly move…until that fucking phrase from before creeped up into his head again to make him gain back his dying self-control…

_‘Touching other lips shows affection…it means that you want the other…sometimes you may think you need it, but in reality, it’s just your body speaking and you may regret it…’_

_No_ … he closed his eyes shut…

_Why…_

_Why are you doing this to me, Wonwoo…?_

_Why can’t I have you…?_

Mingyu felt a tear rolling down his jawline but he made no sound…

He was thankful for the darkness…thankful that he kept on rocking into Wonwoo and that prevented him from figuring anything out…

He then turned the older around and thrusted in him back again…he couldn’t bear facing him when he was like this…if he had his face this close to him, he knew he would break…he would give into his desire completely…

Wonwoo threw his head back to rest on Mingyu’s shoulder, his own back made an impossible curve as the taller penetrated him from behind, feeling every thrust up on his prostate and feeling himself so close to his orgasm…The younger took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the flesh of his neck, bringing his arms in front of him to lock him into his embrace and kept thrusting forward, chasing his own climax as well…

He groaned out and whispered the older’s name in between the raven-haired man’s loud throaty moans…he had achieved to turn Wonwoo into a solid moaning mess…unable to form a correct word anymore…so much to the point where his voice cracked from his continuous sobbing…

“Wonwoo…” Mingyu whispered as his palm dragged down the older’s neck and his tongue ravished his ear…

“Ming-gyu…I-I’m…so close…I’m gonna…AHH…” Wonwoo struggled to form his words as he sobbed out, sweat dripping from everywhere on his body and Mingyu’s too.

Mingyu held his wrists tightly as he gave his hardest thrusts on Wonwoo’s ass, and a breaking high-pitched moan of his name echoed in the entire house as ropes of cum sprung out of Wonwoo’s cock, landing on his chest, dirtying it everywhere with his splashes of cum…

Mingyu covered the wrecked man’s eyes with his palm as he also groaned out loudly when he felt his own seed being released inside Wonwoo’s velvet walls that were pulsating rapidly around him…and Wonwoo screamed again an octave higher as his orgasm erupted from his body like a volcano…

It took him a while to calm down, and Mingyu fondled his body and gave him kisses everywhere he could reach to ride him out of his orgasm before pulling out of his ass, his hot cum overflowing and running down his swollen thighs…

He slowly turned him around to hold him gently into his arms, careful not to make him even more dizzy as he was still panting and letting out crying sounds, even if almost five solid minutes have passed…

“Shh…it’s okay now beautiful…relax…” He kissed his forehead and coaxed him as he caressed his entire body with his large palms, coaxing sweet kisses on his forehead, his cheeks and his neck.

The only thing Wonwoo could do right now is sink inside Mingyu’s embrace, nuzzling his face on Mingyu’s and rubbing his body on his like a kitten, wanting to be kissed more…The younger’s seed was still overflowing slowly from his ass, his tortured hole was still twitching and pulsing here and there as he recalled all of tonight’s events, his consciousness slowly returning to his brain…

He still feels Mingyu’s lingering touch on him…still feels his cock inside him…

He remembers the way he begged Mingyu to kiss him…remembers the way he cried out in front of him, humiliating himself as he literally begged for a fucking touch on his lips…

But he still craved for the younger’s lips…He wanted to slap himself…this was over now…the heat is gone…and as his common sense had turned back, he knew that he couldn’t just do this again…

Mingyu suddenly sat up, placing the male’s legs around his waist as he moved them in the bathroom…

He tried to be as quick as he could…seeing Wonwoo naked for even longer and with lights on this time would make him go crazy…

Not anymore tonight…he couldn’t take it anymore.

He left Wonwoo to stand on the small mat of the bathroom and took a second to appreciate his body…he was a masochist after all…

The dim lighting of the bathroom created shadows on his lean form, making his curves look so prominent and even point out the small, beautiful details that Wonwoo’s body hid from him before because of the darkness.

Wonwoo was looking down the entire time, avoiding the younger’s gaze on purpose. He couldn’t bear looking directly on that beautiful face.

But he had to be strong.

But how strong he could be when his legs were trembling and said man’s cum was sliding down his inner thighs uncontrollably…?

His mental breakdown was cut off by two fingers that grabbed on his chin to tilt it upwards, forcing the older’s gaze upon him.

“How are you feeling…?” The taller asked, clearly worried that maybe Wonwoo was hurt down there.

Wonwoo shivered with that sharp but caring expression Mingyu was staring down on him with…He has never realized how beautiful he looked until now…He couldn’t perceive that this man…this gorgeous man had just fucked him and ravished him so amazingly and gave him the best orgasm he had ever experienced. He shivered at the thought alone while staring deep into the breathtaking features of his face… 

But he had to say something. He had to answer. State the obvious? That he wanted to feel this again and again…? That he would spread his legs for his sake anytime he wanted? Just something…he just had to say something…

“Great…amazing actually…” Wonwoo smiled, his words managing to soften Mingyu’s worried face, visibly shifting a tsunami off of his shoulders.

“That was just amazing Mingyu…I’ve-…” The older stuttered, but decided to continue anyway… “I’ve never felt like this before…Thank you…I guess…I hope you felt the same…” he finished, looking straight up inside Mingyu’s eyes.

Little did Wonwoo know that Mingyu was about to lose his fucking mind from what the latter had caused him...

“I’m glad…and don’t thank me, ever…and I felt the same, if not better than you…” The tanned man said as he pulled Wonwoo closer to engulf him into his embrace with his strong arms and planted a loving kiss on his muffled raven hair, making Wonwoo feel truly safe and loved…

“Let me clean you up…” Mingyu said, not really asking for the man’s permission because all he did was take him by the hand and led him into the shower…

Wonwoo didn’t mind taking a shower again. He got practically _filthy_ anyway… And he liked the fact that Mingyu would clean him up this time. He’s the one who made him dirty after all…

Mingyu discarded all of his remaining clothes, that being his pants and boxers before he joined the shorter into the shower.

He was careful not to wet Wonwoo’s hair again, but as the taller washed himself off, throwing the water all over him with his eyes closed and left his lips a bit open as the hot water hugged him from head to toe, Wonwoo couldn’t help but almost drool at the sexy sight…

_This man just fucked me_ …

Wonwoo took a step forward and hugged Mingyu’s muscular form, not even caring if his hair got wet again. He was just somehow eager to get his hands on the taller… again…

Mingyu was caught off guard when he felt lean arms being wrapped around him, palms resting on his large back and he stopped every movement he made to look down on the beautiful man who laid his head on chest to listen to his heartbeat…

“Won…? Is everything alright?” Mingyu asked, concerned. It wasn’t likely for Wonwoo to be so affectionate out of nowhere.

“Yeah…you just relax me…I need you…” Wonwoo spoke truthfully, his eyes closed as he tried to feel Mingyu’s body as much as he could.

Mingyu’s heart melted at the beautiful gesture. He placed his arms around Wonwoo’s form, holding him close and gently rinsed his back with hot water to soothe and relax his body.

They stayed like that for a while, Mingyu pouring hot water on them and kissing his hair momentarily whenever he felt like to do so. And Wonwoo felt as every issue he had disappeared…

His mind was only screaming _Mingyu_ … 

“Hey…” Mingyu decided to disrupt the voiceless little bathroom, the only sound that had been prevailing in it all the while being the pouring water. “Turn around…I must clean you up…” He finished what he wanted to say, caressing Wonwoo’s soft cheek as said man looked up at him with heavy hooded eyes.

The older did as he was told and turned around, placing his palms on the cold tiles on the wall, exposing his backside to the taller.

Mingyu eyed the beautiful curves for a moment, appreciating the view he had because it was the best he’d ever seen…He got closer to the shorter, his hands roaming down his sides as he started leaving kisses on his pale shoulder and his cock pressed against his ass again, but softly this time…Regardless of that, though, Wonwoo shivered again when Mingyu touched him , his fingers moving down to his rim to push slightly two digits inside at once.

As the older winced in a light pleasure, Mingyu slightly started to scissor him, to easy his cum out of his ass. He watched as the white substance dripped down creamy inner thighs and Wonwoo tip-toed in frustration, curving his body to stick his ass out more to Mingyu and glued his chest on the wall, not minding the coldness of the tiles for once…

Mingyu continued his scissoring in order to take everything out, but loved the feeling of the soft, velvet walls enveloping his fingers nonetheless…and so he added a third finger in order to scissor his stretched hole to another direction…

“M-Mingyu, ah, ah, ah…” Wonwoo let out small sounds, his dick getting hard against the cold tiles and he moved his hips front and back a little, to push himself deeper onto Mingyu’s large fingers, and to give his cock friction by rubbing it against the wall whenever he found the chance…

Mingyu loved these mewling little sounds Wonwoo made…they were nothing compared to his previous screams, but still, every sound Wonwoo made was unexplainably hot and porn-worthy…

Mingyu pushed himself closer, rubbing his lower half against the older’s hole that was already stretched open from his fingers, clearly challenging himself and debating whether to shove his cock inside him or not…

But he decided against it. He didn’t want to push Wonwoo any further. His legs were trembling heavily as it is and it was only his first time…He would absolutely love to wreck him down again, but his health and body condition were more important than his desire…no matter how loudly and seductively the shorter male’s body was calling out to him…

Instead, he brought a hand in the front of Wonwoo’s form, closing a fist around his cock and started moving it on the shaft slowly…

“Ah…yes…there…Mingyu…” The older instantly reacted and arched his body more, thrusting his body forward to try to fuck into Mingyu’s fist.

The younger picked up his pace in sync with his fingers that were brushing over his sweet spot again…

Wonwoo was stimulated from both front and back and he also felt a pair of soft, wet lips on his shoulder, kissing and sucking lightly there.

It didn’t take long for the older to moan louder as he felt his second climax build up into his lower abdomen, chasing his release.

Mingyu thrusted his fingers harder as he bit on the man’s nape, scissoring his hole open and hitting his prostate as his other hand was occupying his leaking dick in a fast pace.

“Mingyu…I’m- ah…I’m gonna…cum…” Wonwoo moaned needily, turning around to look at the younger from over his shoulder with glistering eyes.

“Then cum, beautiful…” Mingyu only answered with a soft look on his face as he took in the sight in front of him.

Wonwoo’s gorgeous back arched like that in front of him, exposing his inviting nape and having his ass stuck out, bouncing with every thrust his fingers made…All these brought lewd images into the younger’s mind…images of him making this ass bounce on his dick instead as he slammed hard into him against the tiles…

If there will ever be a next time, Mingyu knew exactly what he was going to do… 

With a few more pumps on his cock and thrusts of his fingers, Wonwoo reached his second orgasm for tonight with a long, loud moan that almost cracked at the end from all that pleasure.

Mingyu withdrew his fingers from the hole that was twitching uncontrollably, a string of cum connecting them while he took them out, he grabbed Wonwoo quickly before his legs gave out.

He washed the man as fast as possible before doing so to himself too and slid out of the shower. He covered Wonwoo with the towel he gave him before and moved to the bedroom again.

Mingyu laid the older on his bed and headed towards the wardrobe to grab some clean clothes, but Wonwoo stopped him on his tracks with just a single phrase and a tug on his hand.

“Let’s sleep like this…forget about the clothes…no need to have more laundry to do…” Wonwoo suggested, giving innocent eyes to Mingyu.

Mingyu gulped visibly, but hesitantly nodded in agreement, relaxing his features and simply untied the towel from his waist to lay it on the chair. He did the same for Wonwoo and then laid into the bed with him…They didn’t care about their wet hair; they’d dry up pretty soon anyway…

Wonwoo didn’t lose a second to rest his head on Mingyu’s chest, placing a hand right above his heart. The younger caressed his soft back with his fingertips, as the events of tonight flashed quickly in his mind while he stared at the ceiling.

“Thank you for everything, Mingyu…” The shorter said.

“Don’t. I thank you…for trusting me…I’m here for you in everything you need…” Mingyu smiled and pecked Wonwoo’s forehead.

The older smiled to himself as Mingyu turned off the bedside lamp.

“Goodnight…sleep well” The tanned man said and gave one last kiss on Wonwoo’s temple, before making himself comfortable on his pillow, never letting go of the smaller figure in his arms.

Wonwoo’s smile dropped along with the light as he shifted to fit himself better into Mingyu’s embrace, feeling every little curve and bone and muscle on the matte skin as their bodies rubbed against each other.

He recalled all of tonight’s events.

He didn’t regret anything…

In fact, he wanted to feel it again…

But, even after all of this that occurred in this night, he still was not satisfied…

Because he couldn’t feel Mingyu’s lips…

He doesn’t know if he will regret kissing him…he’s trying to convince himself that he only wants to kiss him because of the moment…

But the craving desire to do this does not seem to leave his body…

He just couldn’t push the thought away…

He wanted to feel Mingyu’s lips on his own…

But that will only make him a sinner.

“Goodnight, Mingyu…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this frustrated you as much as it did with me. Let me know if you'd like to see what could possibly happen afterwards <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year hoomans <3  
> Um...sorry this took so long but I just had to wait until the actual events turned out. As I told you on the previous chapter, this story is based off of actual events. So, without further ado, there will most likely be one final chapter. Enjoy~

Bright sun rays irritated Wonwoo’s eyes as they cascaded into the small bedroom. Wonwoo did not feel like waking up. A strong arm was wrapped around him and the warm touch felt good against his exposed skin.

_But he’s not the only one whose skin is exposed…_

A certain tall beauty was still in a peaceful slumber behind him. Wonwoo slightly turned his head to rest his eyes on the large sleeping morph. He _smiled_ … And then he recalled the events that occurred the night before.

The feeling that he experienced for the first time…

The way he kept craving for more…

The way his body undulated underneath Mingyu’s beastly form…

The fact that he’d do this again without thinking…this thought alone proves how much ecstasy he received the previous night.

Mingyu slightly shifted in his position, and Wonwoo instantly turned his head back to stare blankly at the window. The taller only wrapped his hand tighter around the older.

Wonwoo felt his face heating up, he didn’t really want to get caught staring at Mingyu like that. He was afraid that Mingyu would probably find him creepy.

He tried to get up in order to go to the bathroom and wash his face. But as he lifted his body a bit, he heard a groan, and words from a raspy voice soon followed after it.

“Mmm…where are you going…?” Mingyu called from behind, not even bothering to open his eyes yet.

“Uh…” Wonwoo took a second to answer. It didn’t really seem like it, but to his ears it sounded like Mingyu wanted to actually keep him there instead of just learn where he was off to.

“Nowhere…” The older simply stated and turned his body around to face the younger.

Mingyu opened his eyes to give himself the most beautiful morning view he had in a while. But he wouldn’t dare tell this to Wonwoo…

Simply because the ecstasy from the night is now gone.

“Morning…” He smiled and that made the shorter do the same.

“Good morning” Wonwoo said and brought a palm on the tanned matte skin on Mingyu’s cheek.

It suddenly hit Wonwoo the fact that they are both _naked_ on this small bed. He thought that now it’s kind of awkward to just stand up from the bed completely free of clothes. He didn’t know that Mingyu really wanted to see him like that again, though, not caring if it’d be bad for his dick health…

But Mingyu decided to interrupt him from his thoughts.

“Want some tea?” The taller smiled, showing his long canines.

“How many times do I have to remind you that I don’t like tea?” Wonwoo said with a smug face.

“Ayy it’s still morning come on…aren’t I allowed to forget things sometimes?” The younger rubbed his eyes to excuse himself.

“Morning?? Mingyu it’s-“ Wonwoo turned around to grab his phone from the nightstand and his eyes almost popped out when he made eye contact with the screen “oh shit 3 in the afternoon” He said, not even believing it himself.

The only time Wonwoo woke up at that time was after a long night at a club.

“WHAT?” Mingyu almost panicked and literally just removed the thick covers off of their bodies and jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Not even giving a shit that they were both naked.

 _He must have totally forgotten_ , Wonwoo thought…

“What the hell did just happen…?” Wonwoo whispered to himself, all of this took place so quickly.

Wonwoo unlocked his phone and set the flight mode off. A flash in his head reminded him that he never got to see his girlfriend’s response last night… And he was right for getting nervous for a moment because the phone buzzed like crazy, displaying twenty-two calls and thirty-one messages from Eunyeul before his eyes.

“Dear god…” Wonwoo said while he scrolled down the desperate messages.

Her reply to his message was ‘ _Couldn’t you just call? Jesus Wonwoo stop making me worry all the time_ ’ and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

He read a few more messages that said:

_‘What time will you be here tomorrow?’_

_‘Why aren’t you answering’_

_‘We need to talk, like seriously’_

_‘Pick up your damn phone’_

_‘You’re so screwed Jeon…’_

His eyes felt tired and his mental health got irritated by everything he witnessed in his mobile’s screen. He was barely awake to process all this.

“Shit…” He just threw his phone on the mattress and placed his face in his palms.

A sudden voice put him out of his despair.

“Um…Wonwoo…? Could you bring me my clothes…?” Mingyu asked from the bathroom.

Wonwoo was so damn grateful. Mingyu always spoke the right time.

“Sure” The older said and sat up from the bed. He sighed at the mess they made last night, that being all of their clothes scattered around the floor. He picked up the towel that was laying on the chair and wrapped it around his waist before walking towards the wardrobe to get Mingyu some clean clothes and underwear. He then went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He instantly heard approval and walked inside.

“Here” Wonwoo stretched his hand to give Mingyu his clothes.

After wiping his face with a towel, the taller gladly took his clothes. He also had a towel around his lower half. Yay, things were less awkward now…

“Thanks. Do you wanna go make a chamomile for you and a tea for me?” Mingyu asked, a sincere smile decorating his freshly washed face.

“Yeah…actually I’ll do it and then I’ll leave…” Wonwoo said, making it obvious that his mood dropped from what he had just witnessed.

“What? Already? Why?” Mingyu frowned as he bombarded Wonwoo with questions.

“Eunyeul…I’m in trouble…kinda…” The older explained.

“Oh, come on…trouble really? She can’t keep treating you like a dog…” The younger said and Wonwoo looked down on the floor. “What did she say…?” He continued, understanding that Wonwoo had received various messages from his so-called girlfriend.

“I-…I’ll tell you another time…I prefer settling things with her for today first…” Wonwoo stuttered, not wanting to worry Mingyu any further.

“Wonwoo. Your phone” Mingyu looked dead-serious. He took advantage of the fact that Wonwoo cannot say no to him. But it was for his own good. Mingyu never had bad intentions towards him and Wonwoo acknowledged that.

And so, the pale man turned around to go back to the bedroom and the taller followed behind, after leaving his clothes in the bathroom.

Wonwoo grabbed his phone, unlocked it and gave it to Mingyu after opening the message app.

The more seconds passed, the angrier Mingyu became as he stared at that damn screen.

“Gosh is she fucking serious? She cannot perceive the fact that you have friends too. She cannot even see that she has you fucking trapped. She’s paranoid, Wonwoo…she’s paranoid” Mingyu pierced daggers into Wonwoo’s eyes as he repeated the last phrase. Wonwoo, though, couldn’t even form a single word at Mingyu’s frustration.

“I can’t break up with her Mingyu…she’ll fucking humiliate me…I don’t know what to do…Ι’m at my wit’s end…” Wonwoo rubbed his temples.

“Don’t go…stay here with me…” Mingyu looked so sad it broke Wonwoo’s heart. “You don’t deserve to be treated like this…you are not a plaything damn it…” He grabbed Wonwoo’s hands and held them close to his chest. Wonwoo’s eyes widened in despair.

“I-…I can endure it…” Wonwoo looked everywhere but into Mingyu’s sad eyes.

“I swear to God, if I see you getting destroyed over her…I won’t just let her go like this…you won’t even recognize me…” Mingyu threatened for Wonwoo’s own good.

“Please don’t do anything stupid…” Wonwoo got even more worried.

“I won’t do anything to worry you…but I won’t just stay with my arms crossed either…” Mingyu brought the older’s hands to his lips and kissed them. “I wish I could open my mouth…but I won’t for your sake…” He continued and Wonwoo closed his eyes at the beautiful feeling. That feeling he hasn’t received in a long time…

“I’ll just try to settle things today…I’ll be fine, I promise” The raven haired said.

Mingyu only sighed, feeling stupid because he couldn’t stop Wonwoo any further…

“Just…please call me if anything happens…please…I’m already too worried”

“I will…I promise…” Wonwoo said slowly, daring to look into Mingyu’s dark eyes this time.

With that, Wonwoo got dressed, with Mingyu’s clothes again, and went to the kitchen to make their hot beverages after finally washing his face and getting rid of his morning breath in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Wonwoo was sitting next to Mingyu on the couch, and what worried the older was the fact that Mingyu was very, very quiet, a trait that was completely in contrast with his bright personality.

Wonwoo looked at the floor subconsciously, but the tanned male chose this moment to break the ice.

“Can I ask you something?” The taller spoke, turning his head to look at Wonwoo.

“Sure, anything” Said the older.

“Was…last night, good for you?” Mingyu stuttered a bit as he intensely rubbed his fingernails on the mug.

Wonwoo took a few seconds to answer. He debated whether to say it was okay and that he just relaxed from his first phase of stress or simply say yes, it was good, or be plain honest with his words. In all honesty, Wonwoo would kill to feel this again, mostly because the whole thing was missing something that he still yearned to feel…but he didn’t want to sound desperate, nor make Mingyu feel like he wasn’t good when that was definitely not the case... So, he chose to fix a little his second option.

“It was great, really…you were great…thank you…” Wonwoo gave his final answer and gave the younger a sincere smile. He saw the corners of Mingyu’s lips turning upwards and he looked relieved at his answer.

The taller left his mug on the table and shifted a bit closer to Wonwoo. He then brought the smaller body into his embrace.

“I’m glad I made you feel good…and I always wanna make you feel good and safe…” Mingyu assured him as he planted a kiss into his hair and rubbed his back with both hands.

Wonwoo almost melted into the strong arms. He closed his eyes and took in the mesmerizing lavender scent his sweater carried and placed a palm right on his heart.

“Thank you, Mingyu…I’m sorry if I ever bring you trouble, please tell me if ever do that…” Wonwoo said worriedly.

“Don’t you ever say that again. Otherwise you’ll get me mad. I’m here for you okay? I’m freaking begging you to stay here” Mingyu again reassured the insecure man in his arms.

Wonwoo only smiled at the gentle words. He felt so relieved, it was like magic how easily Mingyu could take away his stress. No wonder why he is his _stress relief_ since last night…Just a mere touch or a few single words were enough…Just that… and he was happy.

But as Wonwoo remembered what awaited him at home, the large knot in his stomach tightened again…

Soon they slowly let go of each other. Wonwoo frowned before he spoke.

“I’m afraid I have to go now…” He said and stood up to grab his leather jacket.

“Is there any possibility that you’ll be back again later?” Mingyu asked, not even thinking about his question, speaking fully by instinct.

“I wish I could…But I’ll try. I really want to, though” The shorter said as he put on his shoes.

“Please be careful and don’t forget to call me. Text me once you’re home so that I know you’re safe” Mingyu reminded him.

“Don’t worry, I will”

As Wonwoo finished tying his shoelaces, Mingyu pulled him into his arms once again and found the opportunity to leave a chaste kiss on Wonwoo’s temple.

“Be careful”

“I will. Thank you for everything, Mingyu…”

“Don’t…”

And with that, Wonwoo closed the door behind him. He sighed and shook his head before making his way to the elevator…

After an exhausting twenty-minute drive, Wonwoo was in his shared apartment with his _so-called_ girlfriend…

He took a few deep breaths before unlocking the door to the small apartment.

As expected, Eunyeul was sitting on the couch, phone in hand, tapping aggressively, but almost immediately dropped it next to her as Wonwoo entered.

“Oh wow…did you find your way home? Did you finally remember I exist?” She instantly barked as she stood up and placed her palms on her waist.

“Is it bad that I slept at a friend’s house instead of sitting here doing nothing?” Wonwoo started defending himself, but his tone remained calm, thankfully. That was something positive Wonwoo had, he managed to keep his cool even when things were getting out of hand, no matter how badly his stress rushed inside him.

“You could have called me for fucks sake it’s just two touches of your screen!” She moved her hands in the air.

“I did text you after you called me, I just forgot to tell you sooner because I was in the middle of the street and it was a last-minute decision” The raven- haired man continued, and the things he said were definitely not lies.

“That’s just excuses…why didn’t you answer me after that? I freaking called you like 10 times and your phone was off and you had just texted me” She shorter girl said and crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow.

“Because we were watching a movie and I had it on silent, plus you know that the signal is not good in that area” Wonwoo said, this time lying…

“Gosh you could always check it…that just shows you don’t care” She narrowed her eyes.

“I fell asleep for the love of god, why are you being so dramatic? It’s like you want me caged up in here” Wonwoo spat, his patience running low.

“Why would I want that? You are the one who is hanging out with Mingyu way too much lately, it’s like you even have him above me the past few weeks” Eunyeul rolled her eyes and Wonwoo’s almost widened.

The funny thing is that Eunyeul is also friends with Mingyu. They were the ones to meet first along with Junhui and Minghao. The even funnier thing is that Mingyu helped her meet with Wonwoo because she had a crush on him and then Wonwoo started hanging out with the rest of them after they got together. Mingyu was the one who approached Wonwoo first for her sake and now there she was backstabbing him.

_The funniest part of all, though, is how the tables have turned without anyone knowing…_

“Are you kidding me? Last time we hung out was two weeks ago, I only see him in campus. Plus, I need my friends, just like you do, why is it so hard for you to understand?” Wonwoo defended his ‘friend’.

“I have you above my friends unlike you” She spat and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

He was absolutely done. And the phrase _‘bros before hoes’_ was hanging like a tiny thread from his lips, but he wouldn’t dare say it. Not in this situation. Besides, Eunyeul wasn’t supposed to be his hoe anyway…

“You know what I’m not even bothering with this conversation, you’re overreacting over something too small, I’m done with that” Wonwoo just said and attempted to walk past her and towards the small kitchen but she stood up in front of him in order to stop him.

“You’re not going anywhere you can’t just get this over whi-“ The short girl stopped her phrase suddenly as she started eyeing her boyfriend. “That’s not your shirt” She narrowed her eyes and pointed at the foreign fabric that hugged Wonwoo’s torso. “Nor these are your pants” She then turned her finger lower.

“Yes, these are Mingyu’s clothes. I had to take a shower you know I couldn’t just wear the same clothes again” Wonwoo plainly said and walked past her this time, reaching the fridge to reward himself with a bottle of water for enduring that. He just hoped the argument was over. At least for today…

Suddenly, Wonwoo’s phone beeped from his pocket. He opened it and saw that he just received a text from Mingyu saying _‘Did you get home…?’_

“Shit…” Wonwoo whispered to himself. He totally forgot to text Mingyu that he got home.

He replied by _saying ‘Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t text you, I was overwhelmed by the whole thing here…’_

He put the bottle on his lips and soon, Mingyu responded _‘How did it go?’_

 _‘Better than I expected…’_ Wonwoo took a glance at Eunyeul before continuing his message _‘but she still looks pissed…I bet she’s gossiping everything with her friends…’_

_‘Damn If only I could open my mouth…anyway, do you want me to call you?’_

_‘No, it’s ok. I’ll go study for now to relax, thanks for everything, I’ll text you later xx’_

_‘Don’t forget this time XD Please be safe and whatever you need I’m here <3’_ Mingyu mocked.

_‘Hey don’t mock me you damn building. I will don’t worry, be safe too <3’ _

Wonwoo realized he had a smile on his face as he put his phone back into his pocket.

He then went to study to get his mind off of things.

.

.

.

.

-At Mingyu’s place-

Mingyu stared at the screen of his phone for mere seconds before he closed it. He pursed his lips in a thin line as he pictured Wonwoo having a smile over his words… But where could he find such luck?

_Little did he know._

He buried his face between his knees as he curled up onto his couch, losing himself into his thoughts. Images of Wonwoo’s body flashed into his brain…Images of his petite, porcelain, bony form reached the depths of his mind. Image of that body being rocked so smoothly…and the pale man making those sinful expressions as tears fell down his cheeks.

He couldn’t perceive it yet…He had made Wonwoo cry out in ecstasy…

He took him to his highest and made his head go blank…made his eyes roll back and his torso arch like crazy…He bet even Wonwoo himself didn’t know he could become that flexible…

_Mingyu discovered parts in Wonwoo’s body that even he didn’t know could set it on fire when they were stimulated…_

He wanted to do it again…so, so badly…

He wanted to trace his tongue on that body again and again till he left no inch of the perfect skin untouched…

He chased satisfaction, he wanted to kiss Wonwoo…

He craved to abuse these lips…

And at that moment, an annoying ringtone decided to ruin his fantasies.

“Ugh…” He sighed and answered his phone without even seeing who called him.

“Hello?... Oh hey… Yeah… Definitely… Whenever you want… How about the other idiot? No? Jesus just decide… Of course I’ll tell him… Next Sunday?... Yeah… Okay… Yeah Bye, Yeah I love you too sweetie, Bye”

.

.

.

.

.

.

Time flew with a cramming Wonwoo and a sleeping Eunyeul next to him on the couch. He didn’t study his last pages in his desk because his back hurt from the crouching, so he finished off with his laptop on his lap instead.

He then turned his laptop off and after letting it on the coffee table, he glanced at his sleeping girlfriend.

‘What am I gonna do with you…?’ He whispered and felt disappointed at his life right now…

He just sighed and made his way to the bathroom to take a hot shower. He locked the door and turned the faucet on. Dark circles had formed under his eyes from all these hours in front of a screen. He washed his face a bit to refresh it. His gaze then went on Mingyu’s baggy shirt that kept him warm all day. He tugged on the fabric and took in the soft scent that the younger always carried…

That damn beautiful lavender scent…

It reminded him of last night…He couldn’t help himself but picture the beastly form above him again…couldn’t help but picture himself all wet for his mercy…

He subconsciously leaned on the wall, still nuzzling on the fabric. The more he smelled onto it, the more pictures popped up into his head, the harder his growing erection became…

And a palm was soon brought on his hardening cock…He palmed on it softly before slightly pulling Mingyu’s sweats lower to his thighs, his boxers following soon after that…

He slowly closed his fist around the shaft and closed his sharp eyes when he began stroking it.

As more pictures were building up in his head, the whole situation started becoming more real for the raven haired the more his hand was moving up and down on the almost leaking cock…

He wanted him there…

Wonwoo felt as if Mingyu was right there doing this for him… He felt as if he was whispering to his ears and having him pinned against this wall, all messed up for his sake alone…

“Min…gyu…” The pale man couldn’t help but moan quietly.

A thumb was rubbing on his tip, teasing in between the slit and then moving down to the base… Soft lips had parted slightly, creating a lewd image of his dirty expression that was caused by his imagination… He would kill to show Mingyu this side of him again… Little did he know that Mingyu would also kill to see it again…

Wonwoo bit his lips as he increased the speed of his hand, the other hand tugging harder on the black fabric, his eyes never opening.

“Ahh…Mingyu…” He moaned again, trying really hard to control himself…

But how easy was it when he fantasized about having the tall beast right there taking care of him…? How easy was it when he pictured beautiful long fingers around his cock and pearly white, sharp canines tugged deep into the flesh of his neck…?

“Mingyu…please…uhh…” He groaned out as he moved his hand in a fast pace, his cock now leaking precum and his release not being far away.

He let out those whiny, trembling sounds and he bit the cloth he was holding onto to muffle them when they were getting out of hand. His whole body was unstable and his knees were about to give out...

“Mingyu…fuck…ughh…Mingyu…” The raven haired kept on moaning and white strings of cum splattered down on the floor…

“Ugh…uh…uh…” His breath took some time to be restored, and he slowly opened his eyes.

_‘I’m pathetic aren’t I…?’_ He thought to himself…

.

.

.

.

.

And with that, about a week had passed…Wonwoo hadn’t seen Mingyu outside of university, and the whole thing that happened last Saturday was never mentioned again, maybe because they never got the chance to be left alone because their friends were together with them. Mingyu continued caring about Wonwoo though and vise versa. Mingyu always texted him if anything happened with Eunyeul and always offered Wonwoo to go to his place in every chance he found. But, unfortunately, Wonwoo always said no because of his girlfriend, against his will…

Truth is, Wonwoo always kept thinking about last week’s events…the feeling inside him was still burning and he just wanted another chance. Just another chance… _To feel Mingyu again…_

The day was pretty plain, it was already 23:08 p.m. Wonwoo finally lifted his head from his laptop. He had been cramming since 5 in the afternoon, his only break being food and toilet for a couple of times. He cracked his neck and placed his palm on his nape in pain. He sighed and took off his glasses to rest his eyes for a bit. He then put them back again and glanced at Eunyeul, who was heading towards their bedroom.

“Are you going to sleep?” He asked, just to make sure.

“Yeah, are you coming?” She asked.

“I’ll go take a shower first” The raven-haired asked.

“Okay, goodnight” She sourly said, like she expected he would ditch everything just to go lay down with her.

“Goodnight” He told her and opened his phone once she was into the bedroom.

He instantly opened his messages to text Mingyu, like he did every night…

 _‘I hope you didn’t fall asleep already, grandma :p’_ Wonwoo typed and sent his message, a playful smirk on his lips.

A few seconds later he got his reply.

_

**Gyulden retriever:**

Shut up short

**Meowoo:**

I’m not short

**Gyulden retriever:**

And I’m not a grandma

**Meowoo:**

Yeah right

**Gyulden retriever:**

Ok Mr. smartass, did you finish studying, nerd??

**Meowoo:**

Yup, just now. Memorized everything professor Yoon told us today

**Gyulden retriever:**

Damn it Jeon can I have that brain of yours?

**Meowoo:**

Nope, such things are not meant for mortals

**Gyulden retriever:**

Ugh I’ll puke

**Meowoo:**

You love me Kim

**Gyulden retriever:**

Ha, I sure do

**Meowoo:**

See? I always win

**Gyulden retriever:**

Ok ok sir winner I gotta tell you I got an interesting call a few days ago

**Meowoo:**

Who was it?

**Gyulden retriever:**

It was Hao, he said that he’ll bring Jun over tomorrow and they wanted to make Christmas cookies. You’re coming, nos are not accepted

**Meowoo:**

Count me in already

**Gyulden retriever:**

Even if you weren’t, I’d drag you by your ears

**Meowoo:**

Oh harsh, btw tell Jun I’ll smack him with a pot if he sneaks on the cookie dough before it’s done.

**Gyulden retriever:**

What if I’m the one who sneaks on the cookie dough love? Will you smack me too?

**Meowoo:**

Yes I will.

But I’ll smack your ass instead.

**Gyulden retriever:**

Hmmm…*wink wonk*

When aren’t ya?

**Meowoo:**

Don’t act as if you don’t like it, Kim.

**Gyulden retriever:**

That’s my line, Jeon.

**Meowoo:**

I never said that I didn’t like it when you smacked me

**Gyulden retriever:**

And I’m glad you haven’t

**Meowoo:**

As long as it’s your touch I’ll never protest…

_

Wonwoo’s chest tightened from what he just typed…

_

**Gyulden retriever:**

Nice to hear that.

I miss you.

Haven’t seen you in a while…

**Meowoo:**

I know…I’m sorry about that. I just got isolated because of all the trouble here…And I wanna see you…

**Gyulden retriever:**

What trouble??

Did anything else happen with her?

**Meowoo:**

Well…she kinda treated me like shit again before…

**Gyulden retriever:**

What happened this time love?

_

 _Huh…love…_ Wonwoo smiled lightly…

_

**Meowoo:**

She was watching a reality show and her favorite player was kicked out today and I took a break from my studying to comfort her but she ignored me…and told me to stop talking about it, But she’s better now

**Gyulden retriever:**

Ugh I can’t… Is she on her period jeez

**Meowoo:**

She’s always on her period…

**Gyulden retriever:**

You know you’re free to come and crash here if you’re feeling up to it

_

_Damn if only you knew how bad I want that, Mingyu…_

_

**Meowoo:**

It’s ok, I don’t wanna be a burden

**Gyulden retriever:**

Don’t say that ever again

EVER

You’re not a burden to me

**Meowoo:**

I’m glad to hear that…

**Gyulden retriever:**

And you won’t be ever. (23:15)

And to be honest I’m feeling a little bit neglected (23:15)

You’re always with Hansol these days…or Eunyeul… (23:16)

I don’t wanna sound weird…but you know… (23:16)

Hey (23:21)

Are you there? (23:22)

I’m sorry if I said something I shouldn’t have… (23:23)

_

It was at that cursed moment when Eunyeul decided to get out. Just about Wonwoo was about to answer at Mingyu’s ‘You’re always with Hansol these days…or Eunyeul’, She just decided to come out of the bedroom, like she heard Mingyu talking about her somehow. And Wonwoo was almost covered in cold sweat. God if she saw those messages…

“Did you see my lip balm anywhere?” She asked, Wonwoo trying to hide his conversation somehow without raising any suspicion, but she walked closer.

“Isn’t it where you always keep it?” Wonwoo asked casually, giving a look around the living room in hopes to take a glance on the small item, just to make her leave quicker.

“If it was, I wouldn’t be here right now” She sourly remarked and Wonwoo stayed silent at her point.

“Right. Um how about the bathroom?” Wonwoo tried to give her a helping hand.

She just turned to the small bathroom before approaching him fully and he silently sighed in relief after closing the screen of his phone.

After a few minutes, Eunyeul spoke up again.

“Nope. Nothing” She called and revealed herself again.

“What about your bag or your coat? You usually leave stuff there” The older felt his mind irritated when the phrase he actually wanted to say was _‘Why the hell are you acting as if I’m the one who should find it?’_ But since he wanted to avoid argument, as always, he decided against it.

“No, it’s not I looked everywhere in my stuff, and yours too” She said and Wonwoo tried really hard not to comment _‘Why the hell would I steal your goddamn lip balm…?’_

“Then maybe you forgot it somewhere in campus or at a friend’s house. Don’t worry I’ll get you a new one” He said and tilted his head in support. He was as kind as possible and even gave her a small smile.

“Ok then, thanks. Goodnight” She said, smiling back, and made her way back to the bedroom. Wonwoo was ready to sigh in relief again but just before she closed the door she had to ask. Of course, she had to ask. “Who are you talking to by the way?”

Wonwoo took a few seconds to answer. There was no point in lying, he thought to himself, but he already knew what her answer would be, and he honestly wanted to avoid hearing.

“Mingyu”

“Again?” He was right. “Isn’t he asleep yet?”

“Why would he be asleep?” Wonwoo shrugged.

“Because he goes to bed early, like the grandpa he is” She almost giggled.

“Can this joke stop? It’s really not funny…Stop calling him that” Wonwoo found himself subconsciously defending Mingyu, even though he mocked him the same way only a few minutes ago. The irony…

“Oh, wow since when have you become so defending?” She ironically asked.

“I’ve always been protective with my friends” Wonwoo plainly remarked. “Now Goodnight” He finished off while he felt some anger building up inside him.

“Don’t you speak to me like that” She narrowed her eyes. Ugh.

“Can you not start? I said nothing bad” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Your tone was mean”

_‘Yeah like yours was all hearts and lilies’_ …

“Ok I’m sorry babe can everything be peaceful now?” Wonwoo waved his hand and apologized in order to just get this over with. 

“You’re lucky I’m tired” She barked and went back in.

_God fucking finally._

And Wonwoo went instantly back to his messages, feeling bad that he left Mingyu hanging like that.

He read the last three messages and understood that Mingyu thought Wonwoo found him weird, when it was the exact opposite.

_

**Meowoo:**

No sorry, I was just busy for a moment

Don’t worry, I want to make you feel good too…

_

He didn’t want to worry Mingyu further by telling him another shitty event with his girlfriend. He got a reply in a lightning speed, though.

_

**Gyulden retriever:**

Are you feeling better?

**Meowoo:**

Yes, thanks to you…

**Gyulden retriever:**

Of course love…I’m always here

_

It only took a single phrase to soothe up Wonwoo’s insides again…

Just how did Mingyu achieved that…? Wonwoo was literally angry just a second ago…

_

**Meowoo:**

Thank you…really

_

Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair…why is he feeling this way…?

He just wants to see Mingyu right now…spend time with him…

And that brought him to type utterly bold and honest words.

_

**Meowoo:**

I wanna see you…

Fuck I’ve missed you…

**Gyulden retriever:**

Just come over.

**Meowoo:**

It’s not that easy…

I wish I could…

Don’t worry we’ll see each other tomorrow

**Gyulden retriever:**

I can’t wait

I’m getting to bed, whatever happens please call me

I’m here…

**Meowoo:**

Alright, thank you…really

Take care and sleep well

Night Gyu <3

**Gyulden retriever:**

Night Won~ <3

_

Wonwoo found himself smiling at the simple words, and before he closed his phone, he received another message.

_

**Gyulden retriever:**

  * _View photo_



__

_

And Wonwoo did as the link told him.

_

_

After viewing that he found himself staring fondly on the sweet picture, the tender smile he had grew larger on his lips.

Hmm… Wonwoo pursed his lips in cute mischief.

He opened his camera and…

**Meowoo:**

Take care <3

_ View photo _

_ _

__

_

And Mingyu’s jaw almost dropped when he laid eyes on the photo he just received.

“Wow…” The younger whispered to himself. He was dazed and felt no sense of guilt when he took a screenshot of the picture. Little did he know Wonwoo had done the same.

Wonwoo looked stunning, even with that amount of tiredness after hours of studying.

_

**Gyulden retriever:**

You look so beautiful…

**Meowoo:**

That’s my line, Gyu

**Gyulden retriever:**

Mine too, get used to it

Sleep well love <3

**Meowoo:**

You too

I’ll see you tomorrow

Goodnight love <3

_

Mingyu had that stupid smile on his face…Wonwoo just copied him and called him ‘love’.

He slept happily that night.

And so did Wonwoo, despite not being with him…

.

.

.

- _The next day_ -

Sunday afternoon finally came and Wonwoo sat up from the couch to go get ready. He had been watching some TV with Eunyeul, who had been…rather quiet today.

“Where are you going?” Of course she would ask.

“To get ready. I’m going at Mingyu’s. Jun and Hao wanted to make cookies…ya know…guys’ stuff” Wonwoo tried to sound sarcastic but her expression remained flat.

“Today?” She asked.

“Yeah…? Why? We already settled that yesterday and you know I don’t like cancelling plans…I also told you yesterday when I came to bed about it” Wonwoo said.

“Because today it’s December 1st Wonwoo” She remarked, ignoring his second sentence.

“And?” Wonwoo looked around in a confused face.

“And?? Are you serious?? It’s our one year and one month anniversary and you forgot” She barked, her tone getting higher with every phrase she utters.

“I didn’t forget, but we didn’t really pay attention to monthly anniversaries except our 1st month and half a year” He told her, shrugging.

“So you’re just ditching me for them because of that reason?” She narrowed her eyes, _again._

“I’m not ditching you, you didn’t suggest doing anything today and they told me first” Wonwoo tried to make some sense but where to find it?

“You can just do it yourself you know” She now crossed her arms.

“Eunyeul, for god’s sake.” He placed his fingers on his temples “We’ve been together for a year and you still care about monthly anniversaries? Besides, I heard you making plans with your friends before when you were talking on the phone, so why are you complaining about me leaving?” Wonwoo knew he had a good point right there.

Suddenly, Wonwoo’s phone started ringing on the small coffee table, displaying Mingyu’s picture and contact info on the screen. Wonwoo tensed but, thankfully, Eunyeul didn’t notice.

“Tell me what do you want to do so that I won’t leave the guys hanging” Wonwoo sighed and calmed down his tone a little bit. Not that it was over the edge anyway. Not that it can usually get over the edge, anyway…

Wonwoo has always been patient.

“You know what, do whatever the fuck you want, I don’t even care anymore” She waved her hand sharply before laying back on the couch.

The ringing stopped.

“Will you make up your goddamn mind?” Wonwoo said in his coldest tone that moment.

“I said. Do whatever the fuck you want” She replied back with the same tone.

“Ok then. This is exactly what I’m gonna do” He said and grabbed his phone from the small glass table. He opened it and called Mingyu back.

“Hey, where are you?... Sorry I was in the bathroom…. Yeah…Ok I’ll be there in 10… see you there….”

And after a cold glare at his girlfriend, Wonwoo turned around to, finally, go get dressed.

.

.

.

.

When Wonwoo knocked on Mingyu’s door, he lowkey expected Jun to literally jump out of the apartment with a bowl of cookie dough.

“WAAAAAHHHH HIDE HIDE” Junhui yelled and laughed at the same time but before he managed to close the door, Wonwoo caught a glimpse of Minghao running towards the door with a wooden spatula.

“Oh, hey Won” Junhui smiled stupidly and dove his finger into the cookie dough before licking it. “Want some?” The dude was holding the door with his left hand and had the bowl stuck on his elbow in order to eat while doing so. And just this moment, Minghao started knocking on the door like a madman.

“WEN FUCKING JUNHUI. I WILL SEW YOUR ASS WITH MINGYU’S THREADS” The Chinese man screamed and kept abusing the wooden door.

As much as Wonwoo enjoyed this, he knew Mingyu couldn’t afford a broken door so he decided to get into action.

“You know, if he actually catches you, the only thing I’ll do is cheer on him while eating popcorn” Wonwoo informed the older Chinese with an ironic smile.

“Yeah but cookie dough is worth risking salmonella for” Junhui said with that signature grin of his before leaning closer to Wonwoo “Especially when Hao makes it” He leaned closer and whispered with a smirk.

“OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR” Minghao continued barking behind the home’s entrance as he hit it uncontrollably.

“Ugh sometimes I can’t believe how far you’d go for your crush Jun…just step aside” Wonwoo said and grabbed the door handle before Junhui left it. “Hey hey hey Hao stop screaming it’s me” Wonwoo said quite loudly so that Minghao would actually listen.

“Tell your friend that I will break his kneecaps once I catch him” Minghao barked from behind the door.

“He’s gonna break your kneecaps once he catches you” Wonwoo transferred. Like Junhui couldn’t hear him. Not at all.

“Oh, please I’ve been waiting for a year now…” Junhui whispered with an eye roll.

“He says he’s afraid” Wonwoo informed Minghao, causing Junhui to facepalm.

“HE BETTER BE” Minghao’s veins on his neck were visible.

“Guys what the actual FUCK I only went to the bathroom for two minutes” Mingyu’s voice echoed from inside the room.

“Mingyuuuuu can you please hold Hao for a sec? He has some murderous instincts” Wonwoo said after he lit up at Mingyu’s still hidden presence and gave a few small knocks on the door, showing excitement that Mingyu finally appeared.

“Won you’re here!” Mingyu said, also excitedly and Wonwoo imagined puppy ears appearing on his head. “Uhh…sure…? Where’s Jun?” Mingyu walked towards Minghao.

“Hereeee” The oldest called from outside as he licked his index finger again after gathering some dough on it.

“MINGYU THAT ASSHAT EATING THE COOKIE DOUGH” Minghao said and Mingyu covered his ears. Damn Minghao was always calm and collected, but Junhui was the only freaking person on this planet that could bring him out of his clothes. Metaphorically and, hopefully some time in the future, literally. 

“What??? Jun come on what did we agree on??” Mingyu whined, not that he was wrong.

“It’s not my fault it’s delicious! You should be proud instead of chasing me, Hao” Junhui said, eating a chocolate chip.

And with that, Minghao went quiet. He just turned around to face Mingyu and screamed silently, gesturing ‘WHY DOES HE HAVE TO SAY THIS LIKE THAT WHY IS HE SO HOT EVEN WHEN HE’S EATING FUCKING COOKIE DOUGH GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I WANNA KILL HIM AND CHOKE HIM DOWN WITH KISSES HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE I CAN’T STAND THIS MAN ANYMORE HELP ME’ And Mingyu wanted to burst out laughing. But he just put his palm on his mouth to muffle his almost snorting sound.

“Umm….is everything alright…?” Wonwoo asked, placing an ear on the wooden surface to try and make out their whispers, sensing that he missed something.

And Minghao just exhaled frustratingly, turned around and finally opened the door to reveal a confused Wonwoo and a Jun with cookie dough on his bottom lip and…his shirt… wow nobody was expecting that.

“About time” Wonwoo just said ironically and leaned in to give a small hug to Minghao to greet him.

“Oh, shut up Won don’t you see this douche???” Minghao pointed the spatula on Junhui from above Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Love you too Hao-Hao” The older Chinese said grinning and Minghao freed himself from Wonwoo’s arms to just go and take aggressively the poor bowl from Junhui.

“Don’t call me that” Minghao said sourly like the tsundere he is.

Wonwoo laughed and then moved to look at Mingyu who was standing awkwardly behind him, expecting a hug.

“Hey” Wonwoo said, causing the taller to smile and pull him into his arms.

“Hey…missed you” Mingyu whispered sweetly in Wonwoo’s ear.

“Me too…” The shorter said and a few seconds later they pulled away so that they wouldn’t get awkward in front of Junhui and Minghao.

“You asshole why you didn’t hug me??” Junhui asked in clear complaint. Wonwoo just laughed.

“Come here you big ass baby” Said the pale man and hugged the chestnut haired giant toddler.

“Ok shall we continue now that Won’s here?” Minghao suggested and slapped Junhui’s hand that was about to invade the bowl again.

“Ow”

“You deserved it”

Wonwoo snorted and Mingyu followed along.

“Sure” The tallest one said, giggling.

.

.

.

.

Almost an hour passed and the cookies were ready. They would have been ready sooner is Junhui didn’t sneak up on the cookie dough or the freshly out of the oven ones every two minutes, but, thankfully, Minghao was always smacking him on the head with that spatula, and the last time, he tackled him on the floor.

Junhui was smart, though. This is exactly what he wanted. And he knew exactly what was riling up Minghao’s nerves and he used it to his advance to get his attention. He has had a crush on him for over a year now, since they first met…Yes. Wen Junhui, who claimed that he only looked at huge tits and thick butts, has fallen for a skinny boy with a mullet. It took him a while to deal with it, but once he did, he just started chasing Minghao, but the latter was playing hard to get. Jun fell for that snob attitude of his, after all. He liked the fact that Minghao looked so bitchy on the outside, but when he had the honor to see how sweet he can become when they are hanging out, when he randomly dances while he’s cooking and hears him sing in the shower, when he lets out those perfect little giggles of his and shows perfect pearly teeth with sweet dimples and his eyes become lines with soft wrinkles, he just couldn’t help himself but fall for him more and more…

Minghao’s position was not any better. He knew very well that he had liked boys since he was 14. But how easily could he tell Junhui how he feels about him when every time he was about to try, Jun just bragged about having sex with a random girl? Little did he know that Junhui only lied to him in order to make him jealous. Junhui was capable of making him angry very often, as he teased him very often. There are times when Junhui just flirts with him but Minghao only thinks that it’s because he’s just a flirty goofball. He acts aggressively as a form of defense, though, so that Junhui won’t understand that he wants him. He had never gotten actually mad. At times, he finds himself staring fondly at the older man sometimes when he knows he can’t see him, like when he’s focused on his phone giggling like a five-year-old with fail compilation videos or with weird vines. He had once stared at him while he was sleeping during at a sleepover at his house, but he wouldn’t dare tell this to anybody…not even Mingyu. He has only told him about his crush but if he went that far with his secrets, he was afraid that the tall one would find him weird. Which was a fully wrong assumption and would only offend the latter.

Mingyu and Wonwoo, though, thought these two were just stupid and should just tell each other how they feel. But with Minghao’s stubbornness and Junhui’s weird kind of patience to win him with his stupid ways wasn’t helping in the slightest bit, unless they both got drunk. Mingyu once attempted that but Minghao just couldn’t get drunk while Jun ended up sleeping on the toilet after throwing up, mumbling _‘I want Hao to sit on my face’_ but only Wonwoo had the awful honor to hear that... They just bet when their idiotic Chinese friends would finally get together, or at least kiss, or at least fuck each other’s souls out. If it takes one more month, Wonwoo wins. If it takes two more, Mingyu wins.

The hours went by and they all watched a horror movie together along with the cookies they managed to pull off, that tasted delicious. _Annabelle Comes Home_ , this time. Which, again ended up in a tragedy because Mingyu was constantly hiding his face behind Wonwoo’s back every time something scary happened and Minghao would slap Junhui’s thigh with the remote every time he laughed at how stupid this goddamn doll looked.

After the movie ended, the time was already about 11pm. Wonwoo’s phone suddenly buzzed from his pocket. He looked at it and it was a message from his girlfriend that he had forgotten in all that fun he had with the guys.

 _‘When are you coming back?’_ The message said.

Wonwoo then felt guilty that Eunyeul would probably get even more mad if he hadn’t come home at all to spend time with her at their anniversary. Junhui and Minghao had already settled that they would crash at Mingyu’s tonight, just to keep him some company.

“Um, I think I should probably get going…” Wonwoo sighed, not bothering to answer her text.

“What?? Why??” Mingyu said, obviously frustrated at the bad news. “You’re not gonna stay here??” He asked, eyebrows turning upwards.

“No…um…it’s supposed to be our monthly anniversary today with Eunyeul, or whatever hour that is left of it and she was already mad before I got here and I don’t wanna make things worse by not spending time with her at all” Wonwoo looked at the floor.

“Oh, come on that’s so lame dude. Who celebrates monthly anniversaries these days???” Junhui just complained while munching on a cookie. But Wonwoo couldn’t bring himself to answer.

“Well I kinda remembered that it was your anniversary today and I thought that this would probably happen, and truth is, I don’t want any trouble with that untrained hyena you have for your girlfriend, so why don’t you give her a call first?” Minghao said, making obvious his disgust for Eunyeul. He only pretended they were friends, but after learning the shit she does to Wonwoo, he only despises her. Same goes for Junhui, but he doesn’t show it that much.

“No there’s no point in doing that, I know exactly what she’s gonna answer and I’d rather avoid it” The raven-haired man said in despair.

“Do you really have to go then…? You’re only going there to end up doing nothing” Mingyu asked in sadness and clear disappointment, his words having an impact on Wonwoo, who took several seconds to answer, and even stuttered in the process of doing so.

“I’m afraid so…But don’t worry…I’ll be okay” Wonwoo couldn’t bear looking into Mingyu’s eyes, not when the situation involves Eunyeul…

“Beware of Satan’s claws…” Junhui said ironically and Minghao couldn’t help but nod in agreement, for the first time in a while, with him.

“Oh, come on don’t be like that” Wonwoo cringed.

“Please text me when you get back and tell me how it goes” Mingyu said.

“I will” Wonwoo said and after saying his goodbyes to his company, he put on his jacket and his shoes and exited the apartment, leaving Mingyu in a clear state of frustration, which was obviously noticeable by their friends.

“Why the long face?” Minghao couldn’t help himself but ask as he tilted his head slightly and crossed his legs.

Mingyu only glanced at him as he ran a hand through his hair in nervousness.

“Nothing… I’m just- worried…” The taller said.

“About Won? He’s a fully-grown man you know” Junhui remarked and placed an arm around Minghao’s shoulder.

“Dude I know. But this relationship of his is just toxic and it’s slowly destroying him and he is freaking blind… Eunyeul is not the girl we thought she was…she doesn’t deserve Wonwoo. She treats him like shit. This is a weird obsessive kind of jealousy she has that will drive Wonwoo crazy sooner or later…and I care too much about him to just have it” Mingyu finished his short unprepared speech and that managed to silence the Chinese pair.

“And what do you think you should do?” The thin man asked, fidgeting with his mullet.

“Open his eyes, obviously. Did you expect me to just sit down and watch him get hurt like that when he doesn’t even realize where this whole thing is leading him to?” Mingyu’s eyebrows turned up in a sign of increased worry.

“You’re right” Minghao said.

“You should open his ass along with his eyes, though” Junhui just had to complete.

“For the love of god Jun get serious for once” Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you dare touch me for the rest of the week” Minghao scooted a bit further from Junhui, who had started laughing and grabbed the thin man to keep him in his place.

“Oh, come on you old farts I’m just stating the obvious. Unless you have done it already” Junhui, the eldest among them, smirked and winked at Mingyu.

“Jus- Just shut up please” Mingyu waved his hands in front of the older as he stuttered with his words a bit. Oopsies, someone might have been busted. It’s not Junhui’s fault that he was just too smart to the point where he seemed almost like a total idiot and too bold for his own good. Just raw and honest, like how a true friend should be. Minghao also liked that about him…

.

.

.

.

When Wonwoo arrived back to his shared home with a stinging ache right on his lungs, he took multiple heavy breaths before he thrusted the goddamn key into the goddamn keyhole, looking calm, as always.

He didn’t really expect to see Eunyeul wearing headphones and watching a drama on her iPad.

 _Ok…you can do this Jeon._ He tried to motivate himself.

She only glanced at him with an expressionless face and she glued her eyes back on her screen. As Wonwoo took off his jacket and shoes, his confusion only grew larger. What was happening…? She didn’t even bother greeting him. Was it because he didn’t answer her text…? Maybe he should have answered just to not seem like an asshole… But by coming home right after her text she should have understood that he actually gave priority to her words…That’s a sign of love, _isn’t it…?_

He sat down on the couch next to her and pat her back to get her attention. She only gave him a glance again and nothing more. She then moved and sat on the floor, while Wonwoo remained on the couch.

_What the actual fuck is going on…?_

Wonwoo opened his laptop and put on his favorite playlist of Monsta X on shuffle, first playing ‘All In’… _What kind of irony is this…??_

_(Watch All In mv to understand)_

As the minutes passed by, they became an hour. And suddenly, his phone buzzed. _Mingyu_. Oh no. He fucking forgot to text him he came back home safely. Again… _Damn you Jeon what the hell is wrong with you???_

**Gyulden retriever:**

Is everything ok??

**Meowoo:**

Yeah

I’m sorry I didn’t text you earlier…again

Don’t worry

**Gyulden retriever:**

Are you sure?

**Meowoo:**

Yes…I’m just

..overwhelmed by everything…

**Gyulden retriever:**

What do you mean?

**Meowoo:**

Come on…

This whole thing just makes me wanna burst

I feel like I’m fucking drowning…

Eunyeul is ignoring me

While I could be there with you

It’s exactly like you said right before I left

**Gyulden retriever:**

I don’t know why she fucking wants you to be there… 

**Meowoo:**

To get ahold of my every move

She feels safe when she knows she has me captured…

**Gyulden retriever:**

Just come here…

God I can’t believe this

**Meowoo:**

I wish I could, really…

I don’t know if I’m overreacting

Or if I’m too lost to see clearly

But it’s like I can no longer raise my voice…

And I feel like this is making her take advantage of the situation and have the upper hand

If I speak up, we’re over. And she’ll ridicule me in the whole Seoul…

I don’t know what to do…

**Gyulden retriever:**

Babe calm down…please…

What are you doing right now?

**Meowoo:**

Absolutely nothing.

Just sitting on the couch.

While she’s sitting on the floor watching Netflix

**Gyulden retriever:**

What

She’s watching Netflix????

**Meowoo:**

Yes

**Gyulden retriever:**

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

Just come here love…

Come here godammit…

**Meowoo:**

…

**Gyulden retriever:**

This isn’t right. At all.

**Meowoo:**

How???

If I just say I’m coming back at your place she’ll go nuts.

She’ll DEFINITELY get mad at me even more for leaving her alone again…

**Gyulden retriever:**

But you’re not doing anything…

**Meowoo:**

I can do stuff…

I can study, read, watch a movie or something

**Gyulden retriever:**

Wait

I have an idea

**Meowoo:**

What?

**Gyulden retriever:**

But I wanna talk to you if that’s ok

Jun just told me a way to bring you here

**Meowoo:**

Are you really gonna listen to Jun’s idea…?

**Gyulden retriever:**

Don’t worry Hao fixed it.

So

They told me to call you and tell you that I don’t feel so good and they don’t pick up the phone.

**Meowoo:**

Fuck she won’t care...

It’s a good idea but she won’t care

The only risky way I can come is if something very serious happened to you

**Gyulden retriever:**

Jesus this woman is lowering my iq level…

What kind of serious

**Meowoo:**

Like if you suddenly threw up

or accidentally hurt yourself badly

But-

That’s dangerous because the only reasonable

way for this is to go to the hospital

**Gyulden retriever:**

What if I raised a fever?

You don’t need hospital for a fever

**Meowoo:**

I know but she won’t let me stay because it’s contagious…

**Gyulden retriever:**

What if we say that I ate something bad and

I’m throwing up?

**Meowoo:**

It’s still a good excuse but I don’t think she’ll bite it…

**Gyulden retriever:**

Ugh

I still don’t know what you’re doing there

**Meowoo:**

Being extremely patient…

**Gyulden retriever:**

Yes but ok jeez

You can’t stay there

**Meowoo:**

I don’t know what to do…I’m doing nothing…

**Gyulden retriever:**

You can’t always do nothing

**Meowoo:**

I got used to it…

**Gyulden retriever:**

She took you away from your friends to basically sit there and do nothing. While she was whining that you left her alone and now she’s not even paying the slightest attention to you…Tell her that.

_

Wonwoo felt so fucking frustrated to the point where his eyes started to water. This was too much.

The realization is slowly kicking in. He’s drowning. He’s trapped.

Mingyu was about to eat his nails off… Minghao had a hand on his shoulder and quietly mumbled ‘Everything will be okay…’ while Junhui had his elbow on his knees, looking at him with a serious expression. The situation only angered the two Chinese men who only wanted the best for their friends.

_

**Meowoo:**

I’ll only make things worse

Should I push her buttons further?

Or should I just stay quiet…?

**Gyulden retriever:**

I would choose the first to be honest

**Meowoo:**

If I do that, I’m risking our relationship

**Gyulden retriever:**

And you prefer to stay there looking at her?

Fuck

**Meowoo:**

No…not at all…

**Gyulden retriever:**

If she loves you, she’ll understand what’s going on

**Meowoo:**

She will never understand…

**Gyulden retriever:**

Then she doesn’t love you.

_

This phrase alone was all it took for Wonwoo to break down.

In complete fucking silence.

_

**Meowoo:**

I don’t know what to do…

I’m fucking crying

Fucking right behind her…

**Gyulden retriever:**

Oh my fucking god

Can I call you??

**Meowoo:**

I don’t want her to hear me accidentally…

**Gyulden retriever:**

And are you seriously gonna stay there crying???

**Meowoo:**

It will stop soon don’t worry…

**Gyulden retriever:**

NO

FUCK

JUST COME HERE

**Meowoo:**

I’m sorry…I’m really stupid

I’m just kissing her feet…

**Gyulden retriever:**

Wonwoo babe please-

Ugh

I’m fucking worried

**Meowoo:**

Just…please don’t let me go…

You’re the only one I have right now

**Gyulden retriever:**

What do you want me to do babe?

**Meowoo:**

Just be by my side…

Just be here

**Gyulden retriever:**

I’m trying but you’re all the way there…

**Meowoo:**

I know

I mean just assure me that you won’t leave me

Just that…

**Gyulden retriever:**

I’m here

Always.

And you know that

**Meowoo:**

Thank you…

**Gyulden retriever:**

But I can’t stand that shit

**Meowoo:**

Just be patient

That’s what I’m doing too

**Gyulden retriever:**

You’re not a donkey.

**Meowoo:**

I can at least pretend to be one

**Gyulden retriever:**

Up until when?

**Meowoo:**

I don’t know…

**Gyulden retriever:**

What are you doing now?

**Meowoo:**

Nothing.

I feel cold

And the air condition is on

And my palms are fucking sweaty

Just how is this fucking possible??

I’m trembling and sweating at the same time

If she finds out I’m crying then fuck I don’t know what I’ll do

What am I supposed to say?

Are you there?

**Gyulden retriever:**

I’m here…

**Meowoo:**

Sorry if I’m being too much

I feel like I’m tiring you…

**Gyulden retriever:**

Fuck.

Don’t you DARE say that again.

EVER.

Just come here already…

I can’t stand this thing

I can’t just know that you’re there crying and she’s fucking ignoring you

**Meowoo:**

She doesn’t know

And if she finds out then fuck…

I need to stop.

It’s ok

I just need to relax a bit

**Gyulden retriever:**

Fuck what?

Oh my god

That’s how you feel

Nobody can take your feelings away from you

**Meowoo:**

Only I can

I can just push them away for the time being

**Gyulden retriever:**

No.

You will burst.

Do you want me to call her?

To tell her I’m not good and I need you here

More than she fucking does.

Which is practically TRUE.

**Meowoo:**

She’ll wonder and become suspicious if you call her and not me

**Gyulden retriever:**

Ok that’s enough.

I’m not tolerating this shit anymore.

I’m calling you.

And I’m telling you that I got an anxiety attack

She knows I have these pretty often.

She has witnessed one.

I don’t accept refusals.

If she ‘doesn’t allow’ you then I’ll fucking come over and take you on my back whether she likes it or not.

**Meowoo:**

…

_

Wonwoo just stopped caring. He just wanted to go. So, he wiped his pathetic tears and just answered.

_

**Meowoo:**

Give it a try or else I’ll die here tonight.

But prepare that I’ll stutter.

**Gyulden retriever:**

I got this.

_

And with that, Wonwoo could feel the vibe of Mingyu’s confidence through the screen. Not even ten seconds passed, though, until his phone rang in his already sweat slicked palm.

Eunyeul heard the sound. Wonwoo put on his most worried face. He’s a good actor after all.

“Who is it? It’s midnight” Eunyeul just asked, suspicious.

“It’s Mingyu…what could have possibly happened?” Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows as he took in the name and the ridiculous photo, he had for Mingyu’s contact, that his screen displayed.

“Hey, everything alright?” Wonwoo asked, putting his palm on his thigh, Eunyeul was eyeing him carefully.

 _“Hey Won…sorry if I’m bothering you this late at night…but something bad happened…”_ Mingyu read carefully the lines that Minghao typed at his notes for him. Meanwhile Junhui gave his thumbs up to actor Kim.

“What?? Are you okay?? Tell me” Wonwoo started sounding a bit more worried.

 _“I just had an anxiety attack…and I threw up…and nobody is picking up…”_ Mingyu was doing well and Minghao gestured _‘keep going’_ at him.

“Are you kidding me?? Oh my god how are you feeling now??” The older asked as he put his palm in front of his mouth in shock.

 _“Terrible…I don’t think I can be alone Wonwoo…I need you here…can you please come here…? Please…”_ Mingyu begged with the most tender and tired voice his throat could produce.

“Um…I-...” Wonwoo stuttered.

“What’s going on?” Eunyeul asked, her cold expression never softening on her pretty face.

“Mingyu had an anxiety attack and threw up…He wants me to go there” The pale man answered her.

“Bring me the phone” She said and stretched her arm to reach Wonwoo’s hand.

“Eunyeul wants to talk to you” Wonwoo said, warning him.

 _“Eeekkk shit shit shit”_ Junhui whispered in almost panic as Mingyu’s eyes widened.

“Hey, take a cab and come here, you shouldn’t be alone tonight” Eunyeul told Mingyu, Wonwoo almost gasped internally.

Minghao’s jaw dropped to the floor. _“wHATtHEfU-”_ he screamed silently. Junhui put his palm on his mouth to prevent him from making a sound. Mingyu then realized that, if you want to do something right, then better do it yourself.

 _“Uh…I can’t…”_ He said, biting his lips.

“Why?” She raised an eyebrow and Wonwoo wished he knew what Mingyu was telling her.

 _“Because I just took a bath right before the incident and I’m all…wet”_ Mingyu cringed and grabbed the bridge of his nose.

“Um…ok just decide with Wonwoo” She said and handed Wonwoo his cellphone back.

“Hey, what do you want me to do?” Wonwoo asked in worry.

 _“Just. Come. Fucking. Here. I’m not gonna let you fucking go all night…”_ Mingyu said, making Wonwoo shiver and he only prayed that the younger’s voice couldn’t be heard further than three inches.

“I’ll call you in five minutes. Just stay where you are and avoid moving too much around, just sit down” Wonwoo kept his cool and responded.

 _“Hurry up babe…the more time you spend there the more harm it causes you…I’m waiting to hear good news ok?”_ Mingyu said in complete seriousness and Junhui rolled his eyes, not taking his palm from Minghao’s mouth, who was trying his best to remove it while groaning.

And after two ‘byes’ the phone call ended.

Wonwoo stared at his phone for a few seconds, while he felt Eunyeul’s eyes piercing into him, making him guilty that she could somehow read his mind.

“What should I do…?” He asked, looking at her in a worried expression that he deliberately wanted to show.

“Just go…” She rolled her eyes as she said that and then turned to her tablet.

“What are you sure?” Wonwoo asked, furrowing his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Yeah…he needs you after all” She said sourly and Wonwoo feared that she might have heard what Mingyu said.

Wonwoo’s expression became cold then. He didn’t think any further.

“Yeah” He nodded. “Yeah, he does” He said, coldly, and stood up from the couch to grab his jacket, wallet, keys and phone.

And after sliding his feet into his boots, he opened the door, closed it, and didn’t even bother looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was not as boring as I think it was. But JUNHAO are kings. Stan the kings. To whoever stays, see you on the next chap <3


	3. Your lips have made me a sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you proceed, I would like to apologize for updating so late. Many of you craved to see the continuation and it really made me happy that you actually liked this story. University fell tough on me as well as some psychological issues, which I am still trying to overcome, hence why this story was created after all...  
> Honestly speaking, this is not how the real life events ended, but since we can't have everything in this life, I ended it very alternatively. I hope it can at least satisfy the most of you.  
> Thank you if you actually devoted some time to read this <3  
> Without any further ado, I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

“Can you stop pacing around? I’m gonna puke…” A complaining Junhui rolled his eyes and threw his head back on the couch, clearly tired of Mingyu’s dramatic behavior.

“I can’t! He hasn’t texted in like, ten minutes…who knows what could have happened??” Mingyu flailed his arms in the air, gesturing how worried he is without realizing it.

“Dude it’s been only ten minutes he’s probably negotiating with the hyena” Minghao tried to calm the tall man down, but to no avail…

“Oh my god” Mingyu paused his pacing and brought a palm to cover his lips.

“What??” The Chinese pair said in unison.

“What if they’re coming together??? Shit you’ve gotta disappear like, NOW” Mingyu’s eyes were ready to pop from his eye sockets from the panic that visibly grew bigger and bigger on his features.

“Oh, come on stop being paranoid” Minghao cringed and waved his hand.

“Hmm he’s kinda right Hao… the chick is nuts she might come just to check and we must always have a plan B up our sleeve” Junhui said and the others were clearly fascinated by his way of thinking. Junhui is smart after all.

“Ugh I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this…Let’s go change” Minghao said and stood up from the couch, with Jun following up behind. They have already worn their pajamas.

.

Minghao was in the middle of taking his pants off when Junhui didn’t even lose a chance to peek on his small butt.

 _Is he doing this on purpose? Did he really have to turn around and give me this view??,_ Junhui thought in frustration and he just wanted to teach the mullet man a lesson. So, he practically moved closer and hugged him from behind. With no pants on. With, in fact, only boxers on.

“Um. Jun. May I ask what in the fuck you are trying to accomplish?” Minghao slowed his movements and turned his head around to look at the taller.

“Whatever you want it to be” Junhui stated in a bold manner, as always.

“Junhui. We don’t have time at all”

“Is this really the problem?”

“Wen Junhui”

“Xu Minghao”

“GUYS ARE YOU FUCKING READY????” A worried Mingyu shouted from outside the bedroom.

“Yes we are just a m-” Minghao was about to finish his phrase, trying to shove Jun off of behind him at the same time, when…

The doorbell echoed.

“You know that we are completely fucked if it’s not just Wonwoo right?” Minghao said, calmly.

“Oh well”

“HURRY UP YOU ASSHAT” Minghao said, panicking.

And he almost tripped in his desperate attempt to run outside the room and put on his jeans simultaneously.

“WAIT I ONLY HAVE BOXERS ON” Junhui panicked as well this time and followed behind with his clothes in his hands.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING” Mingyu, who was about to faint, asked, with his hands on his head.

“IT’S HIS FAULT” Minghao pointed at the brunette and Mingyu was about to lose it.

“Ok let me ask who it is, you stay quiet” Mingyu shushed them, ready to speak to the door phone. “Who is it…?” He tried to imitate a tired voice like before.

But he got no response.

“Hello?”

Nothing. Mingyu was too confused and his worry grew even bigger.

“What is going on?” Minghao whispered but Mingyu gestured that nobody answered.

“What if it’s a thief??” Junhui’s eyes widened in fear.

“Why would a thief ring the fucking doorbell you idiot??????” Minghao scream-whispered and put his hands around Junhui’s neck in a threatening manner.

Mingyu only facepalmed and before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

Junhui and Minghao were about to gasp but Mingyu managed to place his palms on their mouths before they made a sound.

“If the hyena is here, you rush quietly to the balcony. And I don’t care if you’re naked” Mingyu whispered and glared daggers at the Chinese pair.

When they both nodded, he was ready to speak.

“Who is it…?” He gulped.

“Mingyu…it’s me…” A deep voice echoed through the door and Mingyu lost no time to open the door and literally throw himself over the raven-haired man. It was a reckless move, but he was lucky Wonwoo was alone.

Two relieved exhales were heard from the Chinese pair as they plopped down on the couch.

“Why didn’t you call me?? Do you have any idea how worried I was??” Mingyu told Wonwoo as he tightened his grip on his small back.

“I’m sorry…I was just so fed up with the whole situation and I rushed here…” Wonwoo spoke honestly and gripped on Mingyu’s warm shirt.

“God…come in” The taller gestured them inside the apartment.

Wonwoo walked in and his eyes flew to the Chinese pair. More specifically, an almost naked Junhui and a shirtless Minghao who had his pants on thigh level.

“Should I ask…?” Wonwoo was about to raise his hand.

“Nope. Don’t even bother. You assholes go change” Mingyu pointed to his bedroom, signaling for the duo to head there. 

Time went by as Wonwoo explained to everyone what happened before he came back to them. It was only expectable that he would see Junhui’s signature eye rolls, hear Minghao’s tongue making ‘tsk’ sounds every few seconds and make Mingyu sigh with all this.

“You know, I’m sorry to say this…but this cannot keep happening…” Junhui stated and furrowed his eyebrows towards his peer.

“I don’t know…I don’t know what I’m gonna do…if I break up with her, she’s gonna humiliate me…she’ll mess up my life for real…” Wonwoo said, looking utterly devastated. He buried his face into his palms after sighing heavily and Mingyu placed a hand on his back to soothe the burden that it’s carrying, even for just a little bit.

Wonwoo then subconsciously let himself loose and he softly fell on Mingyu. Then, the younger wrapped his arms around him. It only took a few seconds for small sobs to be heard in this silence…

Seeing them, Minghao understood. It wasn’t difficult anyway…

“Jun…” He gently poked the older, who instantly nodded and they both stood up to dismiss themselves from the small bedroom.

“It’s gonna be okay love…everything will be fixed…I promise…” Mingyu tried to comfort the crying soul on him.

“Am I an idiot…?” Wonwoo cried. That phrase only made Mingyu worry.

But the younger didn’t need much time to speak his thoughts…

“No…you just wanna be loved…be taken care of…feel something…relieve your stress…” The younger paused “It’s not stupidity, it’s humanity…” Mingyu spoke the untold truth.

And, not surprisingly, it was exactly what Wonwoo needed, what Wonwoo wanted…

And these words just made the elder’s sobs to increase...

He cried more.

He didn’t care.

“Will you help me feel it…?” Wonwoo spoke only with his heart.

“I will”

.

.

.

The hours went by. They were all ready to sleep, even though Junhui was already half-asleep on the couch. Minghao went up to him to tell him that they should open the couch so that they can both sleep comfortably on it. But the older only pulled the skinny man on top of him to lay on his chest.

“Jun…what are you-” Minghao tried to protest, but to no avail.

“Just sleep” Junhui didn’t even bother to open his eyes as he locked the younger in his arms.

“There is a cot in Mingyu’s bedroom you know” The dark-haired man continued finding excuses and lifted his head up above Junhui’s face.

Junhui then opened his eyes.

“Do you seriously think I’m gonna let you sleep in there with them with Wonwoo being in this condition and this clingy to Mingyu? Plus, do you think I’m just gonna accept sleeping alone?” The brunet said, boldly, as always.

“Well, at least let’s open the couch to make it wider, we can’t just sleep like this” Minghao agreed to a point.

“Who says so?” Junhui raised an eyebrow.

“I do. I don’t wanna wake up with back pains” Minghao rolled his eyes.

“So, you’re basically saying I’m gonna cause you back pains?”

“Not you, the position here”

“We can use another position that will most likely hurt you somewhere else” Junhui smirked.

“What?”

“Oh my god Hao-Hao you are so nasty yet so innocent at times when you shouldn’t really be” Junhui tugged a few strands of Minghao’s hair behind his ear.

“Wait- no, seriously, what?” Minghao got a bit confused and his cheeks started taking a soft tint of pink.

Junhui then giggled.

“Hey. Why are you laughing?? Stop laughing and tell me” Minghao started hitting the elder’s collarbones and poked his cheeks as he giggled uncontrollably underneath him.

The brunet then stopped laughing.

“Let me kiss you”

“Eh?”

“What did you not understand?”

“Jun are you drunk?” The dark-haired man asked in quite some disbelief.

“For you, probably yes” Junhui answered with a nod.

“What-” Minghao tried to figure out if the situation was real, but before he could even process that, let alone finish his phrase, the brunet had tugged his fingers into his mullet and pulled him down to connect his lips on his.

Minghao was speechless. His eyes were wide in shock. Was this really happening?

He stopped trying to get his thoughts to function when a tongue poked on his bottom lip, asking for permission. And before his brain delivered the command ‘panic’, he opened his mouth invitingly, letting the wet muscle explore it to its heart content. So, he did the same. He rubbed his own tongue above Jun’s, letting it slip past his thick lips into the elder’s mouth.

After what seemed like an hour of making out, when in reality was actually five minutes, they pulled away, panting, with saliva still connecting their lips and with two boners tightening the space on their lower halves that were pressuring together.

“If I knew that this was the only way to make you shut up, I would’ve done this way sooner” Junhui spoke quietly and smirked, playing with Minghao’s hair as he looked everywhere on his face.

“You are the absolute worst, Junhui…” Minghao, who had lost his ability to fight back anymore, said with a visible beetroot blush and rested his head on the elder’s chest.

Junhui only giggled lightly again and caressed the smaller man he, oh, so adored.

“Ok never mind they can get a blanket themselves if they want” Mingyu, who had stopped in his tracks on the hall, whispered to himself and let the blanket he was holding literally on the ground before walking back to his bedroom, to a neglected Wonwoo.

“Are you feeling better?” Mingyu smiled sweetly to Wonwoo, who had just changed and was now leaning in front of the mirror, hands placed on the dresser. He turned his head to look at the taller from above his shoulder.

“Yeah, kinda… the shower really helped the tremors to calm down a bit” The older forced a smile.

Mingyu stood there for a few seconds before finally closing the door behind him.

“Are the others sleeping?” Wonwoo asked, in order to break the ice a little.

Mingyu thought about what to exactly answer, but then, they would tell them the next day anyway.

“Not really, more like almost fucking on my couch” The taller said and Wonwoo snorted at the image of it.

“Ah, finally. Who made the first move?” Wonwoo’s curiosity was clear.

“Jun. Of course it had to be Jun” Mingyu smiled.

“Thank god now they won’t give us headaches anymore” Wonwoo remarked.

“Well, to be honest, being together or not, these guys are destined to give us headaches for as long as we live” Mingyu said, walking towards the older male.

“Heh…you’re right” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu through the mirror and then down again.

“What are you thinking?” Mingyu asked, switching to a pained subject again. He only did it because he wanted to know Wonwoo’s exact state of mind, though. As an act of kindness in order to help him. Nothing harmful.

“I don’t know. Her. You. Me. It’s fucking my head up” Wonwoo shut his eyes closed and brought a hand to his forehead.

Mingyu then subconsciously wrapped his arms from behind the elder’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“You’re here to relax now. Understand? Forget about her…ugh just the thought of her existence makes me sick…This is fucking mental abuse she’s causing you” Mingyu pointed out, gripping on Wonwoo’s white tank top.

“It’ll be over soon…you don’t have to worry so much…” Wonwoo tried to assure the younger, resulting to nowhere.

“How can I not worry when I see you losing your mind slowly everyday because of her Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked him, piercing at his onyx eyes directly from the mirror.

“How can I believe that it’ll be over soon when it’s getting worse each day?” The silver-haired continued, holding the man tighter and he placed his lips on his neck.

Wonwoo couldn’t really focus anymore. The way Mingyu’s hands traveled on his torso made his mind go elsewhere…and his lips on his neck were not helping either…at all…

“M-Mingyu…” The raven-haired whispered, trying to slightly turn his head around.

Mingyu only placed a loving kiss on his shoulder.

And Wonwoo’s skin couldn’t help but raise goosebumps.

And the images in his head started getting more lewd than they should.

“Mingyu…more…” Wonwoo whispered, his mouth speaking on its own.

“How can I just accept you being with her when I make you feel like this…?” Mingyu whispered feathery in his ear, his voice weakened and sad.

Wonwoo felt weak at that phrase... His body began shaking lightly, his hand tremors didn’t take long to take over as well.

“Your body is reacting on its own Wonwoo can’t you see…?” Mingyu kept on teasing the elder’s ear, blowing hot air inside it as he spoke, his hands made their way lower. One of them made its way underneath Wonwoo’s shirt to rest on his abdomen, the other traced down on his lean form, fondling his front area, slightly rubbing his growing bulge that has yet to become prominent.

Wonwoo bit his bottom lip and threw his head back to lay on the taller man’s shoulder, exposing his neck for Mingyu to mess it up with his mouth.

Mingyu was right.

Wonwoo cannot control his body when he’s with Mingyu.

Wonwoo cannot keep his cool when Mingyu can literally get him weak on his knees with just a few ministrations.

It only took a night for Wonwoo to lose his mind over how well Mingyu had him writhing underneath his beastly form.

It only took a night for Wonwoo to literally beg him to do the same things again.

Mingyu was right.

How could he still be with a monster when Mingyu makes him feel like he’s on cloud nine?

Mingyu was right.

Mingyu was right even the moment he grinded forward, brushing his hard, clothed cock over his ass.

Mingyu was right when he slipped his sweatpants down to grip on the perfect globes of flesh through his boxers.

And Wonwoo wouldn’t dare deny that… especially now that he was bending over the dresser, with Mingyu having two fingers probing his twitching hole.

The younger was now sucking dark marks on Wonwoo’s nape. He didn’t care anymore. The pale skin looked so delicious to keep resisting and his lips kept moving down to the small of his back, licking and biting every inch of the porcelain flesh under the lifted shirt. His tongue had finally learned which particular spots made Wonwoo shudder and shiver on its touch. His other hand was teasing a nipple.

Wonwoo was biting his shirt in order to muffle his lewd sounds. They weren’t alone after all and the little self-control that remained in him told him that they should be careful, even if the Chinese pair was supposed to be sleeping in the next room.

Mingyu’s fingers rubbed around the twitching entrance. His other hand neglected his nipple in order to open the drawer under them to grab the bottle of lube. After pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he rubbed them well all around Wonwoo’s sensitive heat that was now basically thirsty for any kind of contact. And so, Mingyu decided to spare him a bit from the teasing and pushed two of his fingers at once into the tight entrance.

“Ah-mmm…” Wonwoo tried his best not to be heard as he panted from the sudden feeling. He was being pushed closer to the mirror from Mingyu’s force as the younger sped up his pace while the seconds passed.

Then, a hand travelled from Wonwoo’s hips to his neglected cock, that was hanging twitching and rubbing on the dresser’s wood. Mingyu closed his fist around it and started pumping it at an uneven pace from his fingers and that drove Wonwoo crazy, since he debated whether to fuck onto Mingyu’s hand, or fuck himself on his harsh fingers. At this point, he’d do anything to just reach his orgasm.

Mingyu leaned down again and nibbled on the abused nape that was filled with dark purple and red marks. He lapped all over his work of art that he created with so much lust and passion as he delved another finger into the panting man.

Wonwoo was gripping harshly the dark wood under him by now, his ass raised up more by the force Mingyu was applying on him, tiptoeing and legs trembling from all the pleasure he was receiving, front and back.

He then got an idea. Actually, found the strength to make his brain function and get an idea.

“M-Mingyu…s-stop…” He whispered in a small sob and the younger almost did as he was told.

“Do you not feel good babe? Am I hurting you?” Mingyu asked, slowing down his movements, tracing his fingers in low speed and feeling every bit of the texture inside the velvety walls that hugged his fingertips.

“I do- ah…I just…I wanna make you feel good too…” Wonwoo said before turning his head around to stare into the younger’s eyes “Want you to fuck my mouth…” He continued and Mingyu almost lost it.

“Are you sure baby…?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo impossibly moved himself out of his grips and pulled his pants back up, not caring about the precum and the lube wetting his underwear.

“Your turn to lean on the dresser, Mingyu…” Wonwoo said and gestured the taller to do as he said.

Mingyu patiently watched the older as he traced his hands over his chest through the black tank top, hands roaming all over his upper body, brushing over his arms, shoulders, neck, sides, appreciating every part of his gorgeous body. Then he leaned closer to press his lips on his neck, leaving soft kitten kisses under his jawline and adding wet suctions the lower he got. He nibbled and bit on his collarbones, palms never stop fondling his torso and chest.

Mingyu threw his head back, eyes closed, lips parted and small pleasuring sounds escaped his mouth at the feeling the older was giving him. His hands slowly wrapped around the lean man’s waist as he worked his way on his neck and ears, mouthing sweet kisses up his jawline and his cheeks and even licking all around the shell of his ear.

Then, Wonwoo looked into Mingyu’s dark orbs and lowered himself on his knees, their eye-contact never breaking until Wonwoo put his hands firmly on the hem of Mingyu’s tank top to pull it upwards, exposing his toned stomach and abdomen. He gave soft kisses on the strong body, moving on his v-line and sliding his tongue above it, following it to its end until he reached the waistband of his gray sweats. He looked up with lustful eyes and Mingyu put a palm on his soft raven hair to signal him to continue.

Wonwoo glanced at the bulge formed in front of him and gulped before he tugged Mingyu’s pants down to his thighs. He leaned in and kissed the clothed shaft for a bit, making Mingyu let out a few groans as he fondled his hair. And then he pulled his white boxers down.

He gulped again before he rested his hands on Mingyu’s hips and licked softly on his tip. Mingyu bit his lips as he watched the older playing with the tip of his cock like an innocent kitten. But the kitten kisses and flicks of his tongue were nothing but innocent… He mouthed on the tip, slurping and sucking on it and it drove Mingyu mad.

“Ugh…god…” He whispered and that encouraged Wonwoo to take a bit more of him into his mouth.

It almost ended the taller when Wonwoo’s sharp eyes darted up to lock on his own while his tongue traced over the vein on the underside of his impossibly hard shaft. He rubbed the wet muscle all around it before putting in as much as he could fit into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks to pressure the shaft into his mouth and then slowly started moving his head back and forth on it. Mingyu let out louder groans as his fingers of his one hand tugged into the dark locks and his other hand traced his cheek to silently tell him he’s doing great.

Wonwoo hasn’t ever done something like this, but he’s smart enough to know what it takes to pleasure a man…and being the quick learner he is, he knew exactly what to do to rile Mingyu up even more. He picked up the pace and wrapped his fist around the base for a better balance as he moved his mouth all over the length while his tongue teased the tip, licking past his slit and around the sensitive tip.

“Ah…Won…you’re so good baby…ah…so good for me…” Mingyu moaned lightly and praised the older while receiving the best blowjob of his life from him.

Wonwoo groaned with Mingyu buried deep into his mouth as he continued sucking him in an uneven rhythm, drool and precum leaking slightly from his mouth and sliding down his chin, but some of the unfamiliar bittersweet taste descended down to his throat and, honestly, he didn’t mind. He’d take it for Mingyu…

“Won…I’m close…” Mingyu warned the older to stop. He didn’t want to force him go all the way with this from his first time giving a blowjob. That was ironic, though, considering that he had fucked him senseless and drenched his insides with his cum even from the first time having this kind of sex. 

But it took everything the taller had to keep his body still. He only stood there with his hands tugging into the silky hair and cupping Wonwoo’s face. He tried so hard not to move and kept fighting the urge to just thrust into Wonwoo’s hot mouth and fuck it till he reaches the depths of his throat, but he shouldn’t do this yet. The last thing he wanted was to choke the amateur man.

Wonwoo didn’t budge in the slightest, he sped up instead. His mouth made those squelching sounds on the taller man’s shaft as he turned his head from left to right to rotate his mouth on the twitching cock. His tongue flicked on the tip in a fast pace and a few scrapes of his teeth were inevitable at the pace he was moving.

“Won…I- ugh I’m gonna cum-…Won-ahh...” Mingyu moaned and tried to make Wonwoo stop for his own good, even if he himself didn’t want to in the slightest bit. Wonwoo on the other hand, completely ignored the younger.

It only took a few more bobs of his head until Mingyu fisted his hair more and literally bent forward, the other hand on his neck as he let strings of cum flood the elder’s hot cavern.

Wonwoo kept his mouth still around the pulsating cock until he let everything slip down his throat…

Mingyu panted and rode out of his orgasm before he slipped his wet length out of Wonwoo’s mouth, a string of cum and saliva still connecting it with his rosy lips.

“You…ugh…you’re unbelievable” Mingyu complimented him as he caressed his hair a little more before helping him stand back up, pulling his clothes up at the same time. The older wiped his mouth a little with the back of his hand before he was pulled into a tight embrace by the taller.

“Was I…good…?” Wonwoo asked from Mingyu’s neck, visibly nervous with the act he had just performed on the still sensitive Mingyu.

“Just good…? Ugh…I feel like I’m still cumming…” The younger said and rubbed Wonwoo’s small back and leaving soft kisses on the juncture where shoulder meets the neck while still panting slightly.

Wonwoo smiled and got lost in his lips once again.

Then it hit him.

Now they have reached another level. He was literally just sucking the life out of him yet he still thinks a kiss is what will label him as ‘cheater’? He felt stupid now after that.

But there was still something inside him telling him that if they kissed, things would definitely not the same. It created a huge, uncomfortable knot in his stomach.

It was that forbidden kind of lust that he felt, a disgustingly beautiful and hideous feeling at the same time that left him unsatisfied and uneasy…

It’s not like Mingyu was any different from his position, though. He was hanging by a tiny thread to not literally rape Wonwoo’s lips… his patience had been dragged way beyond its limit…

He couldn’t take it anymore.

None of them could take it anymore. It was just too much.

It was stupid.

Mingyu felt every little bone and fraction on Wonwoo’s skin from underneath his shirt. His lips traced above all the invisible moles he has on his neck and by now he realized that by there was not a single part of his body he hadn’t kissed…

Except for his goddamn lips…

And then the same words polluted his brain like parasites…

_‘Touching other lips shows affection…it means that you want the other…sometimes you may think you need it, but in reality, it’s just your body speaking and you may regret it…’_

These fucking words.

These fucking words that he simply decided to delete once and for all.

“Wonwoo…” Mingyu silently spoke.

“Yeah…?”

“I fucking want you…now” The younger’s tone went as serious as Wonwoo had never seen before “I don’t care anymore…”

Wonwoo looked inside Mingyu’s eyes and felt like they were staring into his soul. It’s like he was trying to tell him _‘You can’t deny me anymore…’_

…and they were not wrong…

It only took Mingyu’s hand to cup his cheek and lean closer to his face for Wonwoo’s heart to start beating louder than bombs inside his body.

“I want to kiss you Wonwoo…” Their noses gently touching each other.

“And I know you want it too…despite what you claim to believe…”

_‘Touching other lips shows affection…it means that you want the other…sometimes you may think you need it, but in reality, it’s just your body speaking and you may regret it…’_

Wonwoo remembered. He didn’t want to admit it.

Was it because of Eunyeul?

No.

Was it because he is self-conscious?

No.

It was because Mingyu made him realize that, in this reality, his mind and heart was speaking along with his body, but he was weak enough to trap his own feelings inside.

“I want you to be mine, Wonwoo…” Mingyu felt his eyes starting to water… “You don’t deserve this…”

Wonwoo remained silent…

“Be mine…I can’t help but fall more and more for you each day…I fucking want you Wonwoo…” He kept letting his feelings out, one by one.

 _No hard feelings_ , they said.

But none of them cared anymore.

Mingyu’s lips almost brushed over Wonwoo’s and each one could feel the other’s breath invading their mouths.

“I’m in love with you, Mingyu…” Wonwoo spoke his most forbidden words.

The younger almost had no reaction. He didn’t widen his eyes in disbelief, nor he pulled back. He heard the exact words he wanted to hear.

The only reaction he had was just the push that made him finally touch the soft lips he craved maniacally with his own.

And everything was blank.

They were lost.

Lost on each other.

And this was the first moment they realized how fucking much they craved each other.

Wonwoo was utterly trembling. He had stopped thinking. His fingers were tugging on the black tank top so tightly he couldn’t tell his knuckles went white.

Mingyu was tightening his grip on the elder’s head, his mouth taking dominance as now he could do everything he hadn’t grabbed the chance to do earlier.

It didn’t take long for their tongues to tangle on each other and deepen their kiss. Mingyu slowly rotated his head and pulled Wonwoo’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting it and sucking on it, then he traced his own tongue underneath the elder’s, exploring parts of his mouth that Wonwoo himself didn’t know existed to light up the fire more in him.

Wonwoo groaned and whined into Mingyu’s lips. He had completely surrendered to his spell…

He made circular motions around the younger’s tongue while his hands traveled up to meddle into his hair, messing it between his fingers and pulling it as he kept worshipping his mouth like his life depended on it.

Saliva was almost drooling down Wonwoo’s chin from the intense interaction, which had turned into a battle of lust and seduction. Mingyu felt like he could cum just from kissing him. He slowly started pushing them towards the bed, lips never separating.

Ten minutes into the kiss and none of them was willing to let go as Mingyu roamed over Wonwoo, showing his dominance by grinding down his hips on the rock-hard crotch which he left neglected some time ago.

Wonwoo kept groaning and his hands kept moving over Mingyu’s hair and neck, rubbing his skin and scalp harshly while abusing his bottom lip between pearly white teeth. His hands tugged at the top of his shirt, pulling it upwards to take it off of him and that was the only excuse for the kiss to pause for literally a second, and at this case, it was too much…

Mingyu wouldn’t pause the kiss again for a billion dollars, and that was proven when he literally gripped on Wonwoo’s shirt and instantly tore it apart in the middle, causing the elder to groan more intensely and he swore he could feel precum leaking from the sudden monstrous movement. Mingyu didn’t even have to say how much he just wanted to rut into Wonwoo as soon as possible and fill him up to the point where he can’t walk. All gentleness is gone…

Their lips were feeling numb, but the warmth of their tongues casted out the vulnerable feeling and kept the heat on as the dance of their lust was moving on. Mingyu almost tore off Wonwoo’s sweatpants too with the way he removed it from the older, lifting his legs up and ridding it along with his boxers in a swift movement. Wonwoo harshly pulled down the younger’s pants as well, and the last piece of fabric was soon tossed carelessly on the floor.

Their erections rubbed together, precum leaking from both of them and landing on Wonwoo’s stomach, making the older shiver from the liquid that pooled on him continuously.

And then Mingyu lost no time to line himself up with his twitching heat, that was dripping wet from the lube they had used before.

With one swift motion, Mingyu buried himself balls deep into the older, causing him to gasp suddenly and squirm uncontrollably from under him, mouth open for Mingyu to bite over his bottom lip so hard he almost drew blood from the soft and wet skin.

Wonwoo clenched around the huge length that started penetrating him hard and fast, his nails scraping all over Mingyu’s back, leaving dark red lines that would definitely sting the next day. He became a moaning mess underneath him, calling Mingyu’s name in between wet kisses and rubs of their tongues.

Mingyu sped up almost impossibly, his thrusts were harsh and Wonwoo couldn’t keep his mouth as low anymore when the younger began hitting his prostate dead-on center, abusing his velvet walls.

“Mingyu...mmm…AH! Mingyu…Mingyu” He kept whining and screaming the younger’s name as he undulated under his beastly form and his nails moved to scrape on his lower back, pushing him to go impossibly deeper.

The younger groaned deeply and bit continuously everywhere he could find on Wonwoo’s jaw, neck, collarbones, shoulders, chin, lips…

“Mingyu- I’m gonna...aahhh…” Wonwoo literally snapped as Mingyu kept penetrating him like a wild animal.

“Mingyu…Mingyu I- I’m losing it…” He literally sobbed from all this overwhelming pleasure he was receiving, tears staining the sides of his head and Mingyu licked them all clean.

“Cum…cum for me Wonwoo…cum baby shoot it all out…” Mingyu encouraged as he bit and licked into his ear, his pace not slowing down at all.

“I’m- AH…” Wonwoo screamed and thrashed under Mingyu when he felt himself releasing white stripes all over their stomachs.

Wonwoo tried to recover from his orgasm, but with Mingyu still pounding so hard into him and fucking him through it, this couldn’t really happen, until the younger finally reached his high as well.

“Mingyu…ah wait I just came ughh…AH! it’s too much… Mingyu…” The older screamed and squirmed uncontrollably, his body spasming as the hot liquid overflowed from inside him.

Mingyu groaned rapidly, still brushing over the messed prostate, milking it with his seed until Wonwoo was fucking seeing stars. And then the younger kissed him again, not leaving his lips and still thrusting gently into him until they both rode out from their orgasms. Wonwoo let out soft cries and mewls onto Mingyu’s mouth as he sucked on his tongue, his breath still nowhere to be found…

It took them about five minutes to calm down only a bit and Mingyu had collapsed on top of the older, both still panting heavily and drenched with sweat and their semen.

They kissed again…and again…and again…

It wasn’t enough…they couldn’t get enough.

They went a second round, fucking their souls out all night…like there was no tomorrow…

They had completely forgotten about their friends in the next room, not caring if they were being heard or not. Little did they know that they were kinda doing the same simply because a certain Jeon woke them up with his screams…so instead of cursing them they decided to focus on themselves…

After they cleaned up themselves thoroughly in the shower, and also going a round in there too, Mingyu and Wonwoo snuggled close on the bed, kissing and cuddling each other to sleep, Mingyu whispering praises and beautiful things to Wonwoo, that made the older show his beautiful toothy grin and Mingyu couldn’t be more grateful.

That night was the first night that Wonwoo slept peacefully and woke up without worries, simply because he knew exactly what he would do the next day.

.

.

.

 _A month later_.

“Look who finally decided to show up” The man in the black coat mocked.

“Oh, come on man spare me a bit” Mingyu grinned as he walked towards his friend.

“You are 11 minutes late” The man said mockingly again, looking at his watch.

“I had to pick up Wonwoo from his literature class don’t be a dick” Mingyu slightly punched the other playfully on his arm.

“Is this how you ditch your best friend after not seeing me for three years??” The man put his hands on his waist and tapped his foot on the ground.

“Shut up Kookie you know I missed you” Mingyu grinned.

“Hmmm…you got in a relationship too and you’re starting to forget me” Jungkook crossed his arms and looked away with a smug.

“You’re an unforgettable little asshat how could that possibly happen?” Mingyu said, making Jungkook grin and he finally hugged his best friend, whom he hadn’t seen in three years since he was studying abroad.

“I think you have a ton of shit to tell me about this little Wonwoo dude” Jungkook smirked and poked his shoulder on Mingyu’s as they made their way towards the small café they were aiming to go to.

“First of all, he’s older than you so you’re gonna address him as hyung” Mingyu pointed a finger towards his peer.

“Woah you’re kidding” Jungkook stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened.

“No, why?” Mingyu got confused as to why the other got so excited.

“Dude me too” Jungkook pointed at himself.

“You too what?” Mingyu’s confusion only grew more.

Jungkook pulled his phone from his pocket and opened it for Mingyu to see his lock-screen background, which displayed Jungkook kissing a man on his cheek and that man had a wide boxy smile on his face.

“Woah is that Taehyung??” Mingyu asked, excitedly, recalling a while ago when Jungkook told him he recently got in a relationship with someone before he came back and they came to Korea together.

“Yup…this is my Tae tae~” Jungkook grinned, staring admirably at the cute picture of him and his boyfriend on the screen.

“Aw look at you being in love” Mingyu mocked his friend “Wait he’s older too??” He then realized.

“Yes, that’s what I was trying to say” Jungkook grinned, showing perfect bunny teeth.

“How much older?”

“Two years”

“Woah Wonwoo is older by one. Damn how did you meet?” Mingyu asked.

“Let’s just say that I’m the luckiest man to find the most beautiful man in Tokyo because he came for vacation. I had to make him mine when he asked me for directions at the museum I was working in broken Japanese. You should have seen his cute face when I spoke back in Korean. It didn’t really take much after that. We exchanged numbers and got out a few times and, well here we are now after I graduated” Jungkook said happily and Mingyu loved the fact that his best friend was with someone he truly seems to love.

“That’s great man I’m proud of you. You better take care of your man” Mingyu said.

“Are you kidding me? He’s the most precious thing I have I take care of him better than my ps4” Jungkook said and Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“So, how about you? How did you meet?”

“Well…it’s quite a long story” Mingyu smiled softly.

“We have literally all day” Jungkook pointed out and they arrived at the small café.

“Well then I have a loooot to tell you” Mingyu dragged the word.

“Woah is it so complicated?” Jungkook raised his eyebrows.

“Let’s say I almost got to court because of a psychotic woman” Mingyu confessed and Jungkook burst out laughing.

“Why does this sound exactly like you?? Why what did you do?” The shorter man asked.

“I gave her death threats” Mingyu said lowly, looking away.

“I can’t breathe” Jungkook said, unable to control his laugh.

“Shut up and head inside” Mingyu gestured at the door.

“After you, sir” Jungkook mocked.

“No, after you, you just came back so get your ass in there” Mingyu scolded the other playfully.

“Alright, alright, I hope you treat Wonwoo like a gentleman too” Jungkook smirked.

“Wonwoo? Oh well, I treat him better than anyone else could ever treat him, and I am completely sure about that” Mingyu implied, and opened the door of the café for them to walk inside it.

Because, indeed, Mingyu treated Wonwoo better than anyone else had…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it guys, I really hope you don't feel like it was rushed.  
> Of course Wonwoo would break up with the satan. The reason why I didn't write about what happened with Eunyeul, though, is because, in reality, I honestly do not want to even mention what she actually did afterwards or else the story would take way longer to end... As I said at the notes in the beginning, the story did not follow the actual events of real life. To be more raw, it did not even end well... But in this case, I believe you don't care anymore and that's what matters. We only support happy endings after all~  
> Also I hope you liked the small surprise at the end, especially those who stan other fandoms like me <3  
> And of course Junhao would obviously end up together~
> 
> I'm looking forward on making more stories, I have many ideas and I've already started working on some of them, so if you want to see more then I guess you will eventually do. I also do some art which I upload on instagram so if you would like to see more then you could follow me there, my username is @jiyu_sensei. I would really appreciate it <3  
> Thank you for reading and be safe everybody <3


End file.
